Gifts of Darkness
by ElegantArrow 64
Summary: Sora has Christmas at Leon and Yuffies place. But Maleficent has plans for him that leads Sora to his death. Finished, burned, and buried
1. Not much holiday Spirit

Author: Hello!! Kingdom hearts fans!!! My names Kim!! * Piece Sign*

Me: Anyway, the creator of Kingdom hearts lent me the whole cast of kingdom hearts!!! Cool huh?

* Readers raise eyebrows*

Me: O.K…………. um……….. But I have proof!!"

* Pulls Sora in front of Computer*

Me: Introducing!! Sora!!!!

* Everyone Claps and Whistles*

Sora: Hia Fans!!!

Riku: *rolls eyes* Show off…

Sora: * Sticks out his tongue at Riku*

Me: introducing Riku!!!!

Riku: *Winks and Waves* Hello!

Me: And of Course… Kiari!!!

Kiari; * Steps up* Hi people!!!

* Cheers and Whistles*

Me: Thank you. Now, a little bit about myself. I'm 12 years old and this is my first kingdom hearts Story!! I have beat the game twice and am almost half dead waiting for # 2.

Now about my story…..

Yuffie: Hey!! What about us!!?

Me: they all know who you are!!! I only have so much time for an introduction!!!

Yuffie: * Glares*

Me: Anyway, since the holiday season is coming, I wanted to write a Kingdom Hearts Christmas fic. It has lots of humor, action, love, SUSPENSE!!!!!!!!!

Sora: * Backs away slowly* ooookkkkaaaayyyy… 

Me: Ooopps!!! Sorry!! Little carried Away. ^^*

*knock on the window outside of house*

Everyone: huh?

* Heartless creature looking through Window*

Everyone; AAAHHHH!!!!

Me: Aw! Man!! Oh, I forgot to mention that the creator of kingdom hearts also lent me all the heartless and villains without telling me…… Nice guy huh?

* knock on Door*

* Sora looks through window.*

Sora: Guess who's here Kim?

Me: Aw!! Man!! Maleficent!!!

Sora: * Mumbles* I thought I killed that bitch…..

Me; Don't worry! I have a plan.

*Whispers in Sora's ear.*

Me: Do your best my man!!

Sora: *Grins* Time to do what I was born to do!!

* Walks up to door and opens it*

Maleficent: I have you now keybearer!!!

Sora: * Frowns* Listen, the Lady of the house aint home and besides, we already paid our bills last week.

Maleficent: Why you little….

Sora: I'll give you till the count of 3 to get the hell out of here or I'll do something so torcherful, you'll cry in your sleep.

Maleficent: *Raises an eyebrow* What's that?

Sora; I'll sing the Vegetales Song.

Maleficent: You wouldn't!!!

Sora; 1...2

Maleficent: * Raises staff*

Sora: 3!!!! IF YOU LIKE TO TALK TO TOMATOES…..

Maleficent: SSSTTTOOOPPP!!! *Disappears*

Sora: * Closes door* my deed is done.

* Everyone laughs and cheers*

Me; Well… Enough for now. This craziness has got to end!! Now on with the story!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

******************************************************

1. Not much Christmas. 

Sora gazed up at his calendar.

" one week till Christmas." he said to himself.

He looked out his window at the soft, blue, ocean. The waves washing on the golden sands that shun with the suns rays. Not a pint of snow could be seen.

" It looks like summer." Sora muttered sadly.

He walked over and opened his window.

" WHY WONT IT SNOW FOR GOD SAKE!!!' He shouted.

" Give me a sign!!!"

Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up.

" hello?" 

" Hi Sora. Herd your crying plea."

It was Riku.

" You weren't exactly the sign I was looking for." he said darkly.

Riku laughed.

" So are you in the Christmas spirit?" sora asked.

" Oh yeah!" Said Riku sarcastically. " I have a 20 foot tree in my bedroom and I'm dressed in a Santa Claus suit dancing to "Jingle House Rock."

Sora laughed so hard he almost fell off his bed.

" Really riku I think we need to get into the Christmas Spirit."

" Soar, we have no snow, no Christmas trees, and its 80 Degrees outside. Its hopeless."

"Maybe not."

" Huh?'

" I have an idea. I'll call you back O.K?"

Sora hung up the phone and then picked it up again and dialed. This Christmas thing called for extreme measures. But it was more then just that. He really wanted to see his old friends again.

The phone rang and a girl picked up the phone.

" hello?"

" Yuffie? Its me Sora."

He herd Yuffie gasped.

" Sora!? Oh my god!!! I cant believe it. I haven't herd from you in so long!!"

Sora smiled. He was happy to see that she hadn't lost her usual cheery attitude.

" Hi Yuffie. Listen, could you do me a favor?"

" Why sure. Anything Sora."

" Do you think…. Me and the others can have Christmas at your place in Traverse Town?" he asked.

There was silence for a moment.

" M-my place? Why? What's wrong with your place/'

Sora pretended to cry. He was good at this.

" Yuffie * Sniff* you have no idea…. What its like here. No Sleigh rides. No jingle bells!!! No Snow!!!!"

Yuffie gasped.

Sora started to sob. Trying hard not to laugh.

" No chestnuts roasting over an open fire….." He whispered.

" Oh Sora!!!" Yuffie cried. " Of course you can come over. Bring everybody with you. We'll have the best Christmas!!! Listen, how bout you come over tomorrow and we can spend a whole week having fun?"

Sora blew his nose. " Okay.." He sniffed.

" See then!!"

Yuffie hung up.

Sora turned off the phone and laughed his head off. 

He had never thought that would work.

He turned the phone back on and called Riku back.

" Riku? Where's Kiari?"

" Outside. Her and the others are playing the song " Let it Snow" over and over again. The think its gonna make it snow."

Sora could here the music in the background.

Riku groaned.

' I cant take it anymore!!!"

Sora laughed.

" Well tell her to turn the song off and pack her bags."

" Why?"

Sora grinned.

" Cause we're going to traverse Town this Christmas."

*******************************************************

****

Disney Castle

Donald walked into the kings throne room happily singing " We wish you a Merry Christmas' under his breath.

He was looking forward to a nice, cheerful, holiday with the king and the others.

" Good morning you majesty!" He said happily.

King Mickey just nodded at the floor. He seemed to be thinking about something.

" The holidays are upon us your majesty." Donald told him.

" What would you like to do?"

The King just shrugged and continued to stare at the floor.

Donald looked at him.

" oooooooooookkkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyy….. Um… we could have a feast? Or maybe give out presents?……………or….."

He continued to stare at the king who continued to stare at the floor."

" ….. Do appsiloutly nothing at all?" Donald continued, getting impatient.

The King didn't say anything.

( O.K, I'm tired of calling him " The king". I'm calling him Mickey from now on. I will not be ruled by a Mouse!!!!!

Mickey: Ahem!!!! * Draws out key blade*

Me: Uh- Oh!! Gotta hide!!! Mad mouse with a key blade!!!)

That did it.

Donald's eyes flared.

He turned around and looked at the throne room doors and gasped.

" Oh No!!!! Look!!! Its Walt Disney!!!! He's come back to avenge us for joining the Kingdom Hearts crew with out his consent!!!!!!!!!"

Mickey snapped back to life.

" Who!!? What!? Where!?"

Donald rolled his eyes.

" I'm just kidding sir. You weren't listening to me."

" oops!! Sorry!" ^^

Donald sighed.

" What were you thinking about anyway/"

Mickey's eyes narrowed.

" Sora"

Donald's heart dropped. 

He had forgotten about Sora. His old friend that he hadn't seen for a year.

" What…. What about him your Majesty/" Donald asked quietly.

Mickey sighed and frowned.

" Well, before I left, I told him not to dwell on the memories of what happened in the past. Because if he goes thinking about it, darkness will take him. The events in the past were to much for him. I hope he's listening to me."

Donald nodded.

Everything was quiet for a moment.

Suddenly the King got up.

" Well, best be off.'

Donald's eyes widened.

" What!? To where!?"

" There are things I must check up on. And I wont be back for a while."

Donald couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" but sir, its Christmas!!! Besides, last time you said you had something to check up on we ended up searching through half the universe for you only to find that you had gotten yourself locked in the door of darkness with Sora's friend and then somehow let out with us barely alive!!!!!"

Mickey walked over and pulled on a black traveling cloak.

" And your point is?'

" Your majesty its Christmas!!!!" he shouted.

" Stay with us!!'

Mickey opened up the door and turned to face Donald. His eyes boring into his.

" This is serious o.k.?" He said strongly.

" Merlin back in traverse town has just informed me of what is to come in the future ahead."

He walked out the door and grabbed the handle to shut it.

" And it includes Sora."

Donald's eyes widened.

Mickey shut the door with a click and was gone. Leaving Donald alone.

A few minutes of silence past before Donald rammed open the door and barged out.

All his Christmas spirit had left him and his usual crankiness was coming back.

Suddenly he slammed into someone knocking him off his feet.

Donald rubbed his head and looked up to find Goofy. He was holding a phone in one hand.

" Hey there Donald!" He said cheerfully.

" Guess what?"

" What!?" Donald snapped back.

Goofy talked into the phone.

" he doesn't seem to be in a good mood."

Donald glared And he herd someone laugh on the other end.

" Give me that!!!" He shouted. " Who is that !?"

Donald jumped up and tried to grab the phone but Goofy was to tall.

" Give me the phone you big Palooka!!'

He jumped higher knocking Goofy off his feet and Donald landed on him.

" Donald!!' Goofy said angrily.

Donald could still here the person on the phone laughing.

He yanked the phone out of Goofy's hand and yelled into the speaker.

" Who are you!? Why I outa-"

" Donald its me!!"

Donald recognized the voice and his eyes widened.

" Sora!!?"

" Yep!!"

Donald smiled.

" Sora!! Where have you been? Why haven't you called before!!? How did you get the Kingdom Phone #? How are Riku and Kiari doing?"

Soar laughed.

" Listen, do you think you guys can come with me and the others to yuffies place for Christmas? We can have lots of fun but we need the gummiShip to get there? You guys think you can make it tomorrow?"

Donalds smile widened.

" Shure we can!!! We'll be there tomorrow morning!! Can't wait to see ya!!"

" Thanks Donald. Bye!"

" Bye!"

Donald hung up the phone. Christmas was still on!!!

" Um.. Donald?" Said Goofy.

" Yeah?"

" Would ya mind getting off of me?"

" Oops! Sorry!"

*******************************************************

Me; Well, that's all for now. I need lots of reviews because the website took off this story and wouldn't let me put it back on till Nov. 19!!! So I need a whole bunch of review now.

Sora: Um… Why are you dressed up as Kiari?

Me: Sssshhhh!!! it's a disguise!! So Mickey wont find me!!

Sora: hey, I wouldn't blame ya. Who would want to be ruled by a mouse?

Riku: Same here.

* Mickey steps into room looking pissed with key blade in hand* AHEM!!!!!!!!

Everyone: AAAAAHHHHH!!! Mad Mouse with a key blade!!!!! Ruunnn!!!!

Me: R & R Please!!!


	2. Many meetings

Me: groan * Hits head with book*

Sora: What's wrong?

Me: I'm not going to school today cause we have this stupid half a day thing.

Sora: Well that good!! Why are you hitting yourself with a book then?

Me: Because my friend Courtney says she's so bored she's going to make her own heartless and join Ansem.

Everyone: GASP!!!!!!

Sora:…………Oh God.

Riku: I'll believe it when I see it!!

* Front door opens and Courtney stands there with heartless at her side*

Courtney: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I SHALL KILL YOUR BOYFREIND NOW KIM!!! OR SHOULD I SAY KEYBEARER!!!

Sora: * Stands there with horrified look on his face and big Anime sweat drop on his head* !!*

Everyone: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Me: Boredom is dangerous.

*******************************************************

2. Many Meetings

Before Sora new it, the next day he had his stuff packed, gifts rapped, left a goodbye note to his parents, and was standing out on the beach shore before anyone else.

He sat down and laid his head on his bag and gazed up at the fading stars in the coming light.

__

' Christmas' he thought to himself. _' I'll finally get to see everyone again. I cant wait to see Donald and Goofy! The last time I seen them was when we were fighting the heartl-'_

Suddenly Sora felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest.

He gasped. A shadow clouded his vision and the pain slowly dissolved.

__

' I mustn't think of that' He told himself. _' King Mickey said don't think of the past._

Suddenly he herd someone call his name.

Sora!!"

Sora raised his head and saw Kiari running toward him.

She was wearing a long, blue skirt and a white, short sleeve shirt with a jean jacket. She was carrying a small traveling bag with a white parcel.

Behind her was Riku. He was wearing the same thing he always wore but was carrying a huge traveling bag and a big black sack over his back.

They reached Sora and dropped there stuff.

' hey Sora!!" Said Kiari.

Riku, who was out of breath, just waved.

Sora raised an eyebrow.

" Staying for a year Riku?"

Riku glared at him.

Kiari rolled her eyes.

" So where are they/"

Sora shrugged.

" they'll be here."

Sora looked at the sky.

Now if his corrections were right, they would be here-

Suddenly something nig shot out from the sky like a bullet and landed right next to them.

Sand shot out from everywhere covering them from head to foot.

" Hey!!"

Sora looked up and saw that the thing was the gummiship.

Two figures jumped out.

It was Donald and Goofy!!

" Well where are they?" Asked Donald irritably.

Sora spit sand out of his mouth.

" We're right here!!"

Donald and goofy took one look at him and next thing he new he was in a jumble of arms.

" Sora!!! We missed you!!! How did you get the kingdom phone #!!? Why didn't you call before!!!?"

" Guys Come on!! Get off me!!' Sora laughed.

Donald and Goofy got off Sora and looked at him.

Sora stood.

Donald looked at him curiously.

" Hhhmmmm…"

He circled Sora.

" Your taller!!' he said angrily.

" Yep!!"

Donald mumbled under his breath. " Great. Another tall one in the group."

Sora laughed.

" Its nice to see you guys!! We'll get our stuff in the ship, and for old time sake, I'm driving."

Sora grabbed his stuff and walked into the ship smiling. Leaving Donald and Goofy standing there in horror.

Sora was never that good of a driver. And after one year without piloting the ship, he was probably worse.

Riku and kiari began to fallow but Donald stopped them for a moment.

" um, just to warn you, put your stuff in a safe place and buckle your seat belts tight."

" Why?" Riku asked.

Donald got one of those Anime drips on his head.

" Cause when Sora drives, its fatal."

They had gotten all there stuff packed in and were now riding through space toward traverse Town.

Sora had( as he said he would) taken the wheel and was now driving the Gummiship hitting every obstacle that came his way.

" Hey! I think I still got the hang of this!!!" he said proudly as he bumped into another object.

He looked behind him at Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kiari who were all huddled up in the back of the seat looking like they had just seen a ghost.

" What's wrong guys?" He asked curiously.

Kiari's eyes flared.

" Sora I swear!! I am never letting you drive again!!!"

Sora frowned.

" I'm not that bad am I?"

Kiari rolled her eyes.

" I hate to break it to ya Sora but- WATCH WHERE YOUR DRIVING FOR GOD SAKE!!!!" 

Sora jumped and turned around and grabbed the wheel before it crashed into a huge meteor.

' Dam that was close!!!" he said shakily. ' But don't worry, We're still alive."

Donald, Goofy's and Riku and Kiari's eyes flared.

They had had enough of this.

They each slowly got up and headed for Sora.

Sora turned around slowly.

" Um… guys? .. What are you doing?" he asked wearily.

But all of a sudden they grabbed him and dragged him from the wheel and Donald took control.

" Sora this is for your own good." Said Riku.

They dragged him to the back seat and strapped all the seat belts around him tight.

Sora struggled.

" Aw!! Come on guys!!! This isn't fair!!"

Kiari sat on the seat next to him, propped her back against the wall, and rested her feet on Sora's lap to stop him from moving.

" Like Riku said, its for your own good Sora."

The trip to Traverse Town went smoothly from then on.

When they arrived, they let Sora go( " Some friends you are!!") and dragged there stuff from the ship to the first district.

When Sora walked in, he was greeted by the familiar glowing lights and buildings rising before him. The only difference was the Christmas décor and snow covering everything.

He glanced at the Accessory Shop and suddenly all the memories of traverse town came flooding back to him.

He felt a jolt of pain in his chest and winced.

" What's wrong Sora?"

Sora turned around and saw Kiari gazing at him with a look of deep concern.

Sora looked at the ground.

' its nothing."

He walked away from her.

" hey!! Look!!"

Sora looked over at goofy who was pointing at the nearby café.

There was someone hanging out the door waving frantically.

" hey! Its yuffie!!"

They rushed over dragging there stuff through the snow.

Sora made it there first.

" Hey Yuffie!! Merry-" He began, but suddenly Yuffie threw her arms around him knocking him and herself into the snow.

" oh Sora!!! I knew you would come!!! How are you!? Why haven't you called before!? Let me look at you."

She got off him and stood looking at him the same way Donald had.

" Your-"

" I know!!!' Sora interrupted. " I'm taller."

Yuffie smiled.

" No I was going to say your cuter. I bet all the girls are going for ya."

Sora turned a deep red and everybody laughed.

Sora glanced at the doorway and saw Leon standing there with a grim smile on his face.

" Hey kid." He said grimly.

Soras smile widened.

Yuffie shook the snow out of her hair.

" Well, come on in!!"

Everyone fallowed her into the house and gazed at the décor.

There was a large silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the large living room they had just entered. The chairs and couches were all lining the white walls and the T.V and radio were at the end.

" When did you get this place?" Kiari asked curiously.

Yuffie smiled.

" well, we didn't want to move back to our old world so we bought this place from the previous owner and run the cape in the summer. Only me and Leon live here."

Kiari nodded.

Riku set his stuff down and sat on the stuff to catch his breath.

Leon looked at his luggage.

" Staying for a year?"

Riku glared at him and then glanced over at Sora who had ducked behind the nearby table laughing his head off.

Yuffie rolled her eyes.

" Anyway, you each have your own room. Donald and Goofy, yours is on the second floor. Kiari, yours is on the third floor with mine. And Riku and Sora, yours is on the forth floor with Leon.'

They all nodded and headed up to there rooms.

Riku and Sora led the way and as they passed each floor everybody went to there rooms.

Finally they reached the 4th floor and found three small rooms down a short blue hallway.

Riku dropped his stuff at the top of the stairs and laid down in defeat.

"I cant go any further!" he gasped

Sora rolled his eyes.

" Always the humorous one aren't you Riku?" he said slyly.

Riku sat up and glared at him.

" Hey those are really heavy bags you know!"

Sora glared back at him.

" Stop complaining!!!! Your not funny!! Besides, I remember you were a lot more stronger when the heartless were still here!!! Why don't you go back to being that way!!?"

( Me: OUCH)

As soon as Sora said it he regretted it.

Riku stared at him looking half angry and half hurt.

He slowly stood up, grabbed his bags, and rushed into the middle room.

Sora stood there in the quiet hallway.

Finally he picked up his stuff and headed into the room near him.

He closed the door and looked around.

There was a plain white bed near a big, square window over looking Traverse Town. A single clock and a wooden dresser with a radio on top.

Sora through his stuff down and jumped on the bed burying his face into the pillow.

__

Why had he said that!!? He thought._ Why did he say that to Riku? Why did he mention the heartless/_

Suddenly he felt the sharp pain in his chest again and gasped.

__

Why was he having these pains too?

He clutched his chest and he felt the pain subside.

Sora slowly got up and unpacked his things. All the while feeling guilty about what he had said.

When he was done, he slowly peeked out his door into the deserted hallway and slid out.

Rikus door was still closed.

He began to go down the stairs when suddenly he felt somebody watching him.

Sora turned around and saw Rikus door close shut.

He glared hard at it. All his guilt for what he had said fading away.

With one last glance, he turned around and ran down the stairs.

*******************************************************

Me: Well, that's all for now. It wasn't exactly action pact or suspenseful. And your probably wondering why its rated PG-13, but believe me, the next few chapters get darker and darker. There's even some character torcher in here ( Guess who?)

MWAHAHAHA.

Courtney: MWAHAHAHA

Sora; help!!!

Me: Courtney!! Get a grip!!! Please send lots of reviews!!!

Warning: AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS OR I'M NOT CONTINUING!!! 


	3. A Darkened plot

Me: Has a key blade, 3 grenades, and a sniper Rifle* Courtney's still making heartless!!! We must prepare ourselves!!!

Sora: * Wearing army hat and has 3 grenades and a key blade* gotcha.

Me: Well, fellow readers, there was a slight delay in my story because FanFiction. Net took it off cause I rated it to high!!!! I only rated it Pg-13 for the torcher coming in the end of the chapter!!! Sora torcher!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sora: What the hel- Your going to torcher me? Why!?

Me: Cause who wants to read a story with all happiness in it? Torchering you is fun. HaHAHAHAHA!!!

Sora: * Throws grenade at me*

BBBBOOOMMMM!!!!

Me: K.O'd @@

Sora: Hehehehe

Riku: You killed the author!!!

Kiari: Lets get him!!!!

Everyone: CCCCHHHAAARRRGGGEEEE!!!!

Sora: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

Me:…………………. Ow.

***************************************************

Riku came down some time after.

He neither spoke or looked at Sora.

Everyone took a seat in the living room.

" So, what do you guys want to watch?" Asked Yuffie cheerfully.

" Almost every Christmas movie is on T.V."

" Christmas Story!!"

" Rudolph!!!"

" Frosty the Snowman!!"

" Santa Claus is coming to town!!!"

" The Grinch!!!"

Everyone looked at each and then looked down at the T.V Remote that was lying in the middle of the room.

Nobody moved.

" I GOT IT!!!!!"

Everyone dived for it.

Riku grabbed it with his left hand.

" I got it!"

" No I do!"

Yuffie had the other end.

Suddenly Donald snatched it away from them.

" Now I got it!!"

Goofy took the other end and wrenched it from Donald's grasped.

" Now I go it!!'

" Hey!! Give it back you big palooka!!"

Donald kicked him in the shins and Goofy dropped it howling in pain.

Sora grabbed it and held it over his head in triumph.

" HA!! Now I got it!!!"

Everyone dove on top of him.

" Hey!! Get off!!"

Leon, who was watching from the couch, just stood there with one of those big Anime Drops on his head.

" Ummmm….."

Suddenly Kiari popped out of the jumble and held up the remote to the T.V and clicked it on.

"The Grinch stole Christmas" came onto the screen.

She smiled.

" HA! I win!"

Everyone groaned.

Sora slowly stood up and brushed himself off.

" Damn it."

Suddenly Kiari walked over and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone gasped.

Sora felt his face turn beat red and he turned and looked at Kiari who was smiling.

" Um… What was that for?"

" Mistletoe." 

Sora looked up and could see a large jumble of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

" What's wrong Sora? Didn't you like it?" Asked Kiari.

Sora gulped.

" Ummm …….. I guess.'

Everyone laughed including Leon.

" Who's idea was it to plant the T.V remote under the Mistletoe anyway?" Sora Asked.

Yuffie gave an evil laugh and stood up on the chair next to her.

" MWAHAHAHA!!! My plan worked!!! I new you to love birds would end up under there sooner or later!! My plan to hook you all up is coming into play!!!"

"What do you mean hook us up?" Asked Donald.

" I already have somebody!"

Everyone OOO'd around him.

" Awwwww.. The duck has a girl friend…."

Donald's eyes flared.

" Why you little….."

He came after yuffie and started to chase her around the house.

" Hey!! Don't leave me out of this!!" Shouted Sora happily.

He began to chase Donald and the rest fallowed him laughing.

***************************************************

****

Hallow Bastion ( yes folks, this place again.)

Maleficent stood towering over her seeing- thingy ( Don't know what the hell it is.) watching Sora and the others pin yuffie down and start to tickle her.

She glared at them through eyes tired and old but full of menace and fury.

" keybearer…' She said below a whisper. " you might of destroyed me last time, but I will have my revenge!"

She strode out of the room, into the castle chapel and gasped.

All the villains ( Me: hey! I had to bring them back.) were decorating it with Christmas décor.

" What are you fools doing!?" Maleficent shouted.

They all turned and raised there eyebrows at her.

" Its Christmas!" said Ursula. " This place needs some décor."

Maleficent eyes flared.

' We're supposed to be trying to kill the keybearer!!!"

Everyone groaned.

" Oh! Give up already!" Said jafar. " its been a year now and we still haven't got anything!! I'm moving on."

" Yeah!!!" all the villains shouted in agreement.

Maleficent glared hard at them and strode back into her room shaking with rage.

" Christmas!" She spat. " I have more important things to do."

She started to gaze into her looky- thingy when suddenly someone spoke.

" What would you like for Christmas maleficent?"

Maleficent snapped around." Who's there!?"

The voice laughed.

" Well, I guess I could SHOW you who I am."

Suddenly a boy stepped out from the shadows.

He was wearing a black hooded raincoat that covered his whole body and cast his face into shadow. ( the guy in the deep Dive Trailer people.)

" I will not tell you my name because I don't really have one. The kingdom hearts producers have not told the author of this story yet."

( Me: hehehe.)

He took a step closer.

" I already know what you want. Its been haunting you for a year now. Endless nights of planning and thinking but still nothing has come. Your quest to destroy the keybearer."

The boy lifted his head and in the darkness you could make out two glowing yellow eyes.

" I can help you with that.'

" …… How?" Maleficent asked slowly.

The boy walked over to her seeing thingy and whirled his hand around it.

Suddenly a little hologram figure of Sora appeared.

He was running up the stairs in Yuffies place and ran into his room and shut the door.

The hologram now showed Sora's room.

Sora was leaning against the door gasping and whimpering in pain.

He clutched his chest and slid down the wooden door and doubled over shaking.

A small smile played on maleficent lips.

" What's wrong with him?"

The boy looked at her.

" Seeing all his friends again, is bringing up all the painful memories of the past. When he stabbed himself with his friends key blade, a large amount of darkness was born in his heart. When his girl friend rescued him, a lot of that darkness disappeared. But not all of it.

Now whenever a memory of the past enters his mind, the darkness in his heart grows and is eating away at his heart. 

All you have to do,"

He held out his hand and a small black, diamond, crystal appeared floating above it.

" is tag it."

Maleficent eyes widened.

" how did you know I wanted the keybearers heart?"

The boys glowing eyes narrowed.

" the power within the keybearers heart is so great, who ever shall possess it would be unstoppable.'

The boy held out the crystal to maleficent and she took it greedily.

She starred at it and smiled evilly.

" I would also like to see him suffer." she added nastily.

The boy smiled under the hood.

" Well there's only one way to truly torcher the keybearer.'

" how?'

" The Twilight glass."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

" What's that/'

" I'll show you soon." Said the boy.. " That is, if your willing to work together with me."

He held his hand out.

Maleficent looked at him.

" What's your end of the bargain?" She asked.

The boys smile widened.

" They same thing you want."

Maleficent looked at him suspiciously for a moment and then took his hand.

" When do we start?"

" tonight."

***************************************************

Sora slipped into some pajamas and slid into bed. His head was pounding and his chest hurt terribly.

__

" What's going on!?' He thought to himself. _" Something's wrong with me. I can't take this pain anymore!?'_

He pulled the covers over himself and shut his eyes.

Riku came up sometime after everyone had gone to bed.

He paused at Sora's door and looked at it.

__

' Why had Sora said that!? He asked himself. _Was it something he really meant? Or was he being bothered by something?'_

He took a step toward Sora's door and listened.

He could here a voice inside.

" Sora?" he called. " its Riku. Listen, I think we need to talk."

No one answered.

Riku opened up the door and slipped in.

It was pitch black except for the lights from outside the window casting a grayish glow on the ceiling.

Riku looked at Sora who was sleeping.

He took a step forward and could here a soft whimper escape Sora's lips.

He looked closer and could see that Sora's face was covered with cold sweat and was etched in fear.

" Stop…." Sora said in his sleep. " Please… leave Riku alone."

Rikus eyes narrowed. _' Was he dreaming about…'_

Sora let out another whimper.

"I don't want to go through this any more… please….. Give Riku his heart back. He's my friend."

Rikus heart sank and his expression softened.

__

' So this is why. This is what has been bugging him.'

He turned around and headed out the door.

__

" Night buddy." He said softly.

Riku walked out and shut the door behind him.

It was 12:30 in the morning when Sora woke up from his dream.

He quickly sat up in his bed. Cold sweat was dripping off his face and his breath was coming in short gasps.

" I-I don't believe I had that dream again." he said shakily.

He had dreamed about his fight with Ansem and Riku being locked in Kingdom hearts.

He put his head in his hands.

" I didn't need to be reminded of that he said sadly.

Suddenly he became aware of something on his leg.

He looked up and seen a small brown package on his covers.

Sora leaned over and picked it up.

" Who's this from?" He asked curiously.

He turned the package over and over and he herd something moving around inside.

Sora opened it up and looked.

A small black, diamond crystal was laying at the bottom of the box.

Sora raised an eyebrow.

He put the package down and suddenly the crystal floated out of the box.

" What the-"

But Sora had no time to finish his sentence for the crystal had began to glow and shot straight into Soras chest.

Sora cried out in pain.

He felt coldness spread through his body.

His eyes turned a dark blue and the coldness engulfed his mind.

" What the hell!?"

But suddenly his vision went and his mind faded into darkness.

***************************************************

****

Hallow Bastion

Maleficent stood in the Great Crest area outside.

She was looking down at the darkness below.

The hooded boy stepped out from the door behind her.

" Did you do it?" She asked.

The boy nodded.

" Its been done."

Maleficent smiled evilly.

" Good. Now for the 2nd part."

**********^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***************^^^^^^^^^*

Me; * Rubs head* I'm O.K now.

We'll you can tell this story is getting a bit darker and is living up to its rating. But in the future Chapters I might have to rate it PG- 13 for the torcher.

You here that Fin Fiction hosts!!!!! That will teach ya to remove my story!!!!!

Everyone: Ummmmmm…

Me: Anyway. Next chapter has some slight torcher in it and some humor in the beginning. Its about what my friend once did when she was sleeping and her sister walked in.

Yes. I do put humor in this chapter.

Sora: you better..

Me: * Grabs keyboard* Don't make me hurt you……

Sora:…………….

Me: R&R please! Oh, by the way, Courtney's not making heartless anymore!!!! She loves Riku now!

Riku: NNNOOOOOO!!!!

Me; Oh, and I forgot I have to say this. " I do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters. At least not until I go into the gaming business and help make a long line of kingdom hearts games like Final Fantasy did."


	4. Painfull Memories

Me: hi! New Chapter is here!! And there is just a slight bit of torcher in this one. But enough to make Sora in pain! Mwahahaha!!

Sora: um… Gotta go bye!!!

Me: Oh no you don't!!!

8 Everyone grabs Sora and Ties him to a chair*

Sora: Let me go!!!

Riku: What should we do with him?

Me: * Shrugs* I'll leave that up to you.

Everyone: * Smiles evilly at Sora*

Sora: NNNOOOO!!!!

Me; * Wearing Earplugs* On with the story!!

***************************************************

Kiari woke up at 6:00 in the morning smiling evilly.

This was the moment she had been waiting for ever since she had arrived.

She silently woke up Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy and told them to fallow her.

They crept up to the top floor and quietly tiptoed over to Riku's room and opened the door.

Riku was sound asleep with tons of blankets on top of him snoring loudly. The only part of him that was visible was his head.

Kiari crept forward trying hard not to laugh.

" Watch this guys." She whispered.

She knelt down on the floor near the side of his bed.

" Who are you Riku?" She asked him in a ghostly voice.

Rikus loud snores faltered.

" I'm king Tut" He said in his sleep.

Yuffie and the others buried there faces in there hands to stop there laughter.

" King Tut, your pyramids are burning!!" She told him half laughing.

Riku gave a huge snore.

" Throw water on them, quick!!"

" but there is no water king!!" Kiari cried.

Riku sat up in bed still asleep.

" Then throw sand on them!! Hurry!!" he said lazily.

The others couldn't stand it any longer.

They burst into laughter beating there fist on the floor.

Riku snapped awake.

" Who!? What!? Where!?'

He looked down at everyone laughing and realized what had happened.

" You did the king Tut thing to me didn't you!?"

Kiari who was still laughing on the floor nodded.

Riku's eyes flared.

" I'll give you till the count of three to get out of here but it doesn't matter any way cause your going to pay." he said dangerously.

" 1...2.."

Everyone scrambled toward the door.

" 3!!!!"

Riku bolted out of bed and chased Kiari and the others down stairs by there heels.

Sora woke up later that morning.

The sun was shining through the window and spilling out onto his bed casting the room in a yellowish glow.

Sora tried to open up his eyes, but his eyelids seemed to heavy. Along with everything else.

He could feel his head pounding in his ears and his breath was coming in short gasps.

" guys.." He called out hoarsely.

His throat hurt terribly.

He took a deep breath and suddenly began to cough loudly. 

He covered his mouth with his hand.

__

' What's going on?' he thought.

A sick taste entered his mouth and he felt something wet on his hand.

He slowly opened up one eye and drew back his hand to see blood splattered over his palm.

__

' …This must be a nightmare' he thought and drifted back to sleep.

Kiari and the others had gotten something for breakfast, showered, dressed, and were ready to go explore the town.

" Is Sora still sleeping?' Asked kiari, as she slid on some pink boots.

" probably" Answered Riku. " let me go check."

Riku climbed up the stairs to the top floor and knocked on Sora's door.

' Hey Sora? You awake?'

No answer.

Riku knocked again.

" Comon you lazy bum!"

Still no answer.

Riku sighed, opened up the door, and walked in.

The first thing he saw was Soras outline from beneath the covers of the bed.

" Hey Sora!"

Riku walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers revealing his head.

" Wake up allre-" but he stopped.

He looked closer at Sora's face and could see that the color had drained from it.

He put his hand on his forehead and quickly with drew it.

It was burning up.

" Kiari!! Guys!! Get up here!!"

He grabbed Soras shoulder and shook it roughly.

' Sora?"

Sora gave a small moan.

" Sora, what wrong with you?" Riku asked.

The others came bursting through the door and looked at him.

Kair gasped.

"Riku what's wrong with him?"

' He's burning up. I think he's sick.'

Sora slowly opened up his eyes and looked at everyone.

" Hi guys." he said weakly.

Riku looked at him seriously.

" Sora what's wrong with you?"

" ….. nothing." he said quietly. " Except my head hurts, and my eyes hurt, and my throat hurts.."

' O.K… then your sick." Said Kiari.

" No I'm not!!"

" Don't be stubborn Sora."

" I'm not!!"

Sora began to cough loudly and he put his hand over his mouth.

Kiari raised an eyebrow.

" What were you saying Sora?"

Sora glared at her and buried his face in his pillow.

" All right. I'm sick."

Yuffie snapped her fingers.

" Donald, go downstairs and into the cupboard by the door. You'll find an Elixir in there.'

Donald nodded and waddled out the door.

" Well.. There go's our shopping trip." Said Yuffie.

Everyone fell silent for a moment.

" I'll stay.' Said Riku.

Everyone looked at him.

" You sure?"

" yeah.'

Kiari and the others looked at him.

" Riku..' Said Kiari quietly. ' I think I should stay with him."

Riku looked at her seriously.

" I need to talk to him about something O.k?" He said " A man to man talk."

Kairi looked at him and sighed.

" O.K."

Everyone headed out the door.

" Call if you need any thing!!"

"Bye Sora.' Said Kairi.

Sora didn't answer her.

Kari's face slackened and she walked out the door.

Riku went over and closed it.

" Sora.."

" I know what your going to say.." he said quietly. ' I was mean to her."

Riku shook his head.

" Not exactly. But what's your deal?"

Sora glared at him.

" You try to be nice to the person you love when all that you see when you look at her is a lifeless puppet with no heart which is what she once was!"

He buried his face in his pillow again.

" Its not easy."

Riku looked at him sadly.

" Well then if that what you see of her, then you must see the same for me."

Sora didn't say anything.

Riku took a seat on the side of the bed.

Everything was quiet.

Suddenly Sora began to cough and he put his hand over his mouth and then drew it back and looked at it in disgust.

" What's wrong?"

Sora quickly hid his hand.

" Its nothing……."

Riku glared at him and yanked his hand from beneath the covers and pried his fingers away from his palm which was covered in blood.

Riku looked at Sora in horror who was staring at his pillow darkly.

" I'm sorry about what I said to you." he said quietly.

" I don't know why I said that."

Riku looked at the ground.

" I know. I just thought, it was because of you coming here. The memories are even more stronger."

At these words, the dream Sora had had last night flooded back to him.

Sora's chest exploded with pain which caught him by surprise.

He let out a cry and gritted his teeth.

" Sora!? What's wrong?"

" my chest hurts.." He gasped.

Suddenly a small tap came from the door and a small green bottle floated in.

It landed in Rikus hand and he could see there was a note attached to it. It read;

Sorry^^*

Donald forgot to give you the elixir. Call us if you need anything. Kiaris going crazy worrying.

- Y.D.G.K

Riku held the bottle out to Sora.

" Drink this!!"

Through his pain, Sora looked up at it and glared.

' Come on Sora!!"

Sora grabbed it, unscrewed the cap and gulped it down.

When he was done , he looked up at Riku with disgust.

' I forgot how sick this stuff tastes!!!"

Riku laughed.

Sora shook his head from side to side and sat up.

" Herd you guys next door a few hours ago. They did the king Tut thing to you didn't they?"

Riku mumbled darkly under his breath.

' yeah…"

Sora laughed.

" hey, at least you don't do the fuzzy bunny thing."

Riku snickered.

" They should of done it to you instead. Then we would of found out you were sick sooner."

Sora rolled his eyes.

" I'm feeling better now.'

Riku smiled good.

" Now get dressed and then we can go join the others. I'll be down stairs O.K?"

" K"

Riku walked out the door.

Soras smile widened. He was so happy Riku wasn't mad at him anymore!!!…. But there was still Kiari.

He got up and searched through his bag in till he found his black and yellow jumper, black and gray gloves, jacket, and yellow and black shoes( Kingdom Hearts 2 outfit.)

He quickly put them on and sat on his bed and gazed out the window.

' Now what?"

***************************************************

****

Downstairs

Riku ran over to the phone and picked it up and dialed.

Yuffie answered.

" hello/'

" Hey it Riku. Listen, about Sora..'

" oh, how bad is he/"

" Well, he's feeling better now that he had that elixir. But before, he was having pains in his chest and was coughing up blood."

Yuffie was silent for a moment.

" Riku…" She said strongly. " You don't think, this has anything to do with him coming here do you? Like the memories of this place? Cause King Mickey said-"

" I know." Said Riku quietly. " I think that to. But I think there's something else going on here."

***************************************************

****

On top of roof in traverse town

Maleficent and the boy stared at Sora from the roof of the house across from him.

" Are you sure I should have weakened the crystals power?" Asked Maleficent.

The boy nodded.

" Definitely. It'll boost his ego and he'll become careless of the though that it could happen again. Now is the time to take him."

***************************************************

Sora turned away from the window and felt his head start to throb again.

" oh just leave me alone already!!' he said putting his hand to his head.

Suddenly he herd someone laugh.

"I don't think so."

Before Sora could react, his chest exploded with pain.

He fell to the floor.

The pain was intense. His very heart was on fire.

Memories flashed before him.

He let out a cry of pain and put his hands over his eyes hoping to block the scenes of the past.

Suddenly he herd a distant break of glass and felt someone hit him hard over the head and he passed out.

***************************---------------------------------

Suddenly Riku herd Soras desperate cry.

" Sora!?"

" Riku what is it?" Asked Yuffie but Riku had already dropped the phone and was running up the stairs.

He slammed open Soras door and rushed inside.

" Sora!?"

Riku looked around.

Glass littered the floor from Soras broken window and Sora was no where to be found.

Anger and fear rose up in him. Sora was gone. Kidnapped.

" GOD DAMN IT!!!"

Riku rushed down stairs and picked up the phone.

" Yuffie!?"

" Riku what's going on!!!?" She screamed.

" Yuffie Soras gone!!!" He screamed back at her.

" What do you mean gone!!!?"

" Soras been kidnapped!!!! He's gone Yuffie!!!"

***************************************************

Me: Well, all for now. Just to warn you that the next chapter is rated pg-13 for torcher, blood, and violence. And to all of you that want to know what the Twilights glass is, just think of the glass pictures you walk on at the beginning of the game. Now to more important matters. We must find Sora!!!

Everyone: * Has grenades, guns, swords, ect.* 

Yuffie and Riku: We got ya covered!!!

Me: Sorry everyone. Only Yuffie, Kiari, Riku Donald, and Goofy can come and save Sora.

Everyone: AAWWWWW!!!

Cloud: No fair!!!

Me: Don't worry Cloud. Squaresoft is making a nice movie called Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children and your in it.

Cloud: Cool!

Me: Well, R & R please. At least over 10!!!


	5. Losing to Darkness PG13

Me; Well, nothing much to say. Except… WARNING!!! TORCHER CHAPTER!!! RATED PG-13!!! I WILL NOT BE WARNING YOU WHEN THE TORCHER SCENE US COMING SO IT WILL BE MORE OF A SURPRISE. THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!

Everyone; Heeeeeyyyyyy!!

Me: Sorry!! Um, I would like to answer some reviews:

****

Stars Dream

Thank you for the reviews!! I would really like you to get more people to read my story if its not to much trouble. Some people do read this story but not many.

__

Lilkimmee

Um… o.k. thanks for the spell check but WHAT ABOUT THE REVIEW!?

Digital Dreamer

Ah Digital Dream!!! Thank you for the review!! I assure you this chapter has torture in it. I must warn you and everyone though the plot of this story gets a bit confusing but I'll summarize it later.

Me Now, for the chapter you've all been waiting for.

Riku: You know, I think she's the one that told the person to kidnap Sora.

Everyone: Yeah!! * Holds up weapons*

Me; No!! I wouldn't!!

Everyone; GET HER!!!

Me: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!

***************************************************

Sora slowly opened his eyes. He felt his head pounding and his body felt weak and cold. his hands were bound behind his back. 

" Hmmmmm?"

He slowly sat up on the cold stone floor and looked around.

He was in a big dark circular room. Torches lined the gray stone walls casting dancing shadows on the floor. There was a small archway leading into anther room that he could not see to through the darkness.

He looked up and was greeted by a low stone ceiling which on it was carved the heartless symbol.

Memories rushed through Soras head and he doubled over in pain.

" It hurts doesn't it?" said a cold voice.

He looked up and seen none other then Maleficent standing in the entrance of the archway.

" Hello keybearer."

Sora's pain became so fierce he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming out in pain.

" Surprised to se me?" Maleficent asked him.

" Not really.' Sora answered through gritted teeth. " I just expected to see you somewhere else. Like in Hell!!!"

Maleficent eyes narrowed.

" Don't try me keybearer.' She said angrily. " For I much of rather gone there."

" Then why didn't you?" Asked Sora angrily. " You would of done us all a big favor!!"

Maleficent decided to ignore the last comment and continue. " I didn't keybearer because my will to destroy you was to strong. I've been watching you over the last year. Watching you continue your life in piece with your friends and not have a care in the world!!!" She spat. " While I planned. Day and night. Trying to find a way to repay you for what you did to me back then. And then finally the answer came to me in a most unusual way.'

" And what's that!!?" Sora spat.

Maleficent smiled evilly. ' That's none of your business but I assure you, you wont be disappointed."

Fear grew in Sora's heart. But he kept his face set in a menacing glare as he watched Maleficent start to walk toward him.

" I could kill you right here right now if I wanted too."

She stopped in front of Sora and picked him up by the neck. Raising him to her eye level.

Sora choked and he felt her grip tighten. 

Maleficent her other hand and a long, silver dagger with a black handle engraved with the heartless symbol and a red rose appeared in her clutch. The light of the torches flickering off its pointed edge.

" But what would be the fun of that?" She said evilly. And without warning she took the dagger and brought it slashing down, deep across Soras face.

Sora let out a very muffled cry but he stopped himself by biting his tongue.

He could feel the wound throbbing and his warm blood run down his face in thick streams.

Maleficent threw him across the floor.

" Oh, and by the way, that crystal you found on your that night? that was a gift. A gift from me to you. It seemed to take a very strong like toward your heart."

She let out a high cruel laugh and her staff glowed. And once again Sora felt what he now realized was his heart give a painful throb.

Maleficent head toward the archway.

" There's something I want to show you.' She said slyly. " shall we?"

Sora stayed where he was. He wouldn't fall for any of Maleficent tricks. He was smarter then that. He had to stay alive for his friends sake. For Kairi's sake.

Maleficent frowned and waved her staff.

Sora felt himself lift off the ground and his heart start to pull him toward Maleficent.

" I would obey if I were you." She said nastily. 

Sora stopped in front of her and felt her dagger rip across his back.

He winced.

" Now move."

***************************************************

Yuffie and the others came home as soon as they could. She had callen Leon at work ( Enters tournaments at the Coliseum to earn money. Ring a belle?)

And rounded the others up into the living room.

" Leon will be here soon." She told them.

They nodded.

Riku was leaning against the wall and the others were sitting on the couch.

" Well, lets get to work. Now where would Sora be?"

Donald rolled his eyes. " Hallow Bastion."

" How do you know?" asked Riku.

" Where else?"

Everyone thought about this for a moment. Yuffie sighed. " he's right."

Everyone but her and Donald fell over.

" Hahaha!! I'm always right!!" Donald laughed in triumph

" Riku stood up angrily " Are not!!!"

" I am too!"

" Listen, I might not of known you as long as Sora but I know for a fact that the least thing you are is always right."

Donald raised an eyebrow( Me: He's a duck!! Its impossible I tell ya!!)

" I know for a fact you're a thick- headed show off who thinks he's king Tut."

Riku's eyes flared with anger. What the hell did you say!!?"

" Should I spell it out for you?"

" Why you little-"

Riku jumped on top of Donald. "I'm gonna fry you Duck!!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Listen Riku, I understand your upset about Sora being kidnapped but you shouldn't take it out on Donald!!!!"

Riku and Donald continued to fight.

Yuffie sighed and looked over at Kairi. She was sitting over near the window.

" Goofy? You mind breaking this up?'

Goofy nodded. " You betcha."

" Thanks."

Yuffie walked over to where Kairi was sitting. " hey."

Kairi slowly turned to look at her. Her eyes were sad looking. " Hi yuffie."

Yuffie took a seat next to her. " You O.K?"

Kairi was silent for a moment. " yeah. I'm alright.'

Yuffie shook her head. " No your not/"

" What?"

" No your not alright. You shouldn't be. Your boyfriends been kidnapped and is going through who know what and your stuck here with a boy that trying to beat up a duck into L' Carnage."

Kairi gave a weak laugh.

" he's not exactly my boyfriend."

" What do you mean?"

Kairi sighed. " Well, ever since……. What happened, Soras been kind of distant from me…. And I think its because every time he looks at me he gets reminded of the past."

Her eyes slowly filled with tears.

" That's why we haven't spoken much."

Yuffie looked at her sadly.

" Me and Riku…. Suspected that the past has been bugging him a lot since he came here. That is, more then usual."

Kairi nodded.

They stared out the window for a few minutes.

Suddenly Yuffie stood up and smiled. " Then tell him!!"

" What?"

" How you feel!!"

Kairi Stared at her in shock. " Wh- Why?"

" Because!!! If you tell him how you feel maybe he'll forget the past and start to remember the good times you'll have together when you two become an item!!!!"

Kairi looked at her now confused. " I'm not sure.."

" Well lets go and find him before its to late!!"

Kairi looked at her. _Maybe she was right….._

***************************************************

Sora did not obey. 

And by the time Maleficent had gotten him where she wanted him, he was slashed open and bleeding badly from his back and arms.

__

' Some Christmas this is..' he thought.

Maleficent threw him to the ground and he quickly got up and looked around.

He was at the very top of Hallow Bastion. The stars were winking above him along with a bright new moon. He looked down and saw that he was standing on a big glass, circular floor decorated with elaborate black arrows and red hearts which all pointed to the big giant heartless symbol in the middle which Sora was standing on.

" You know what that is?" Asked Maleficent.

Sora didn't say anything.

" This is the Twilight Glass. The hidden part of Hallow Bastion. Its design is made up of the blood of the people who were killed or slain here. Ansem secretly created it as a mark. That just in case he did die, his plan would still move on. It states that the one who completes the picture shall be granted all his powers and darkness shall consume them." 

Sora looked at the glass in disgust.

Maleficent smiled. " they picture has still not been completed though, you see?"

She pointed at a big blank spot in the middle of the heartless symbol.

Sora seen where this was going.

" So instead of just killing me on the spot you want me to paint a picture?" He said sarcastically. " Your hopeless."

Maleficent eyes flared. " Oh there's much more to it then that Sora." She said slyly. " You see, I may be evil but I just like any ordinary person like to get presents for Christmas."

Sora laughed. " The last thing you are is normal bitch."

Maleficent raised her dagger and sliced it swiftly though the air.

Sora's neck sliced open and blood poured from it.

He winced.

" Enough if this talk!!! Give me your heart keybearer!!"

She sliced the dagger again and he felt the other side of his neck slice open. The blood dripped onto the glass and the picture half formed.

Maleficent came toward Sora.

He back away and pulled hard on the bindings on his hands and they finally gave away. He summoned the key blade into his hand and pointed it at her.

" Don't move."

( Me: Go Sora!! Go Sora!! Its your birthday!! Its your Birthday!!)

He took his other hand and wiped the blood out of his eyes.

" Listen, I know your not the only one who came up with this brilliant plan. You said so yourself. Tell me who else is working for you?"

Maleficent smiled. ' Why don't you ask him?"

Before Sora could react, someone came up behind him, covered his eyes and stabbed him in the back. Sora cried out and he felt the person bind his hands again.

He struggled. " Let go of me!!!"

He aimed his keyblade at him but he felt the guy grab his hand, bend it back and slice his wrist.

Sora screamed for the first time and he dropped his Keyblade with a loud clatter and fell to his knees.

" Would you care to help me maleficent?" He herd the boy sneer.

" Gladly."

Fear rose in Sora. He tried to fight back but the boy grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back.

" you might not know who I am," The boy whispered in his ear. " but I assure you, you will end up fearing me more then you ever had feared something in your life." And with that he felt the daggers rain down upon him. Slicing into his chest and back. He felt them twisting into his arms and slashing his face menacingly. Sora tried to fight but after awhile he gave up. He new it was hopeless. He was gonna die here. At Hallow Bastion. Darkness would consume him and he would never see his friends again. He would never see Kairi again.

Sora felt the daggers pull away from him and the boy drop him.

He laid on his back barely breathing staring at the stars above him. His body wet with blood dripping on to the picture finishing it forever.

He felt the pain in his heart again but this time it didn't even feel like pain. It felt soothing. The memories flashed past him and he watched them with fading eyes. Then suddenly out of no where he felt something plunge into his chest and into the very core of his heart.

He let out a scream of pain and looked down to see the hilt of maleficent dagger sticking out of his chest. He watched his blood run down his body and on to the glass.

__

' This is it'

He laid his head back down and his vision dulled.

__

' I lost'

And with that, Soras blood fell onto the last blank spot of the picture and his mind went blank.

__

' I'm sorry Kairi.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Maleficent watched with pleasure as the keybearer took his last breath. His blood fell onto the picture completing it forever.

Suddenly darkness erupted from the glass shooting high into the sky. The stars began to shine brighter and long beams of black energy shot down into Soras chest.

The darkness from the glass formed a big black ball in the sky and shot down into Sora in till there was none left.

Sora's heart floated out of his body and he was left there lying still as death.

The boy stepped out behind maleficent.

" Theirs your Christmas present."

Maleficent smiled. Her eyes glittering menacingly.

She walked over and grabbed Soras heart in her hands. It glowed dully.

" Are you happy?" Asked the boy.

" Very." Said Maleficent never taking her eyes off the heart.

She looked down at Sora's body.

" Do you know why the darkness entered him?" Asked the boy.

" yes. The one who completes the picture gains the powers of darkness. But its useless he's dead."

The boy smiled. " yes, but you have his heart which gives you access to that power."

Maleficent looked at him. " What are you aiming at?"

The boys smile widened. " I'm aiming at the fact that the fun doesn't have to end here. I can grant you a power that will make the boys friends suffer."

Maleficent thought for a moment and then smiled. " Tell me."

************************************************

Me: * Crying* I'm so cruel!!!

Everyone: You got that right….

Me: Well, I'm supposed to summarize the situation for you but I'm to tired. Tell me if you want a summary or not.

Sora: * Dead*

Me: Oh!! I cant stand seeing him like this!!!!! I must keep writing!! I'm aiming toward 100 reviews so please send them and tell people about this story!!!


	6. Flying to the unexpected

Me: Aw common people!! I need more reviews!! Tell people about the story!!!! Anyway, this chapter is short because I want to keep you hanging on a cliff hanger. He he he. So anyway, you all know Sora is dead and his friends have no idea about it. They'll be in for a surprise at the end. And its something you might or might not expect. This story has a lot of confusing stuff in it but in the end it all comes to one thing. And there will be a sequel to this story. I promise you. I know it has some stuff to do with memories in it. But know this: " Memories can hurt people but can also save them. My Grandpa died a year ago and family get togethers have never been the same. Stuff changes and look back on the good times when you were little and you get that desperate pain in your heart if you could just relive them again. And I bet that deep down in Soras heart, he also wanted to. Some memories that is.

Well, on with the story. I just had to get that out. Oh, and Thanksgiving is tomorrow!! Yeah!!!

***************************************************

As soon as Leon came home, everyone loaded up on the gummiship and packed, items, abilities, first aid, and weapons.

Kairi looked around at everyone with there staffs, shields, and swords.

__

' Wish I had one…' She thought dully.

Suddenly Yuffie thrust a long, silver sword, with a purple crystal handle and a ruby heart in the middle in her face.

" Here. Early Christmas gift. I was planning on wrapping it."

Kairi looked at her and smiled. " Cool!! Thanks!!"

Away from all of this, Donald was looking over his Magus Staff. " Hmmm.. I think I'll take my war hammer on this one."

He threw his staff in the gummiship and drew out the war hammer. " Now to test it."

Donald looked at Riku who was standing with his back to him a little ways away. He smiled evilly.

Donald raised his staff and pointed it at Riku. "Blizzarga!!"

The attack came at him full force but with quick speed Riku pulled out his sword( Me: The one he had in Hallow Bastion.) and blocked it.

Donalds eyes widened.

Riku smiled at him in triumph and walked into the ship

" Who's driving?" Asked Yuffie.

" I am!!" Shouted Donald.

He turned to the drivers seat but Riku was already in it.

" Hey!! I'm driving!!!"

Riku shook his head. " Nope."

Donalds eyes flared.

" Move it or lose it!!!!"

Riku raised an eyebrow at him. " I'm driving duck."

He grabbed the wheel and switched on the accelerator.

The Gummiship gave a huge jolt sending Donald flying into the back of the ship.

Riku smiled weakly. " This shouldn't be to hard."

As they flew through space, it turned out Riku wasn't bad. He was horrible. Flying with Sora at the wheel seemed like a smooth drive around compared to Riku.

Kairi banged her head against the wall as they hit obstacle after obstacle. " oh god, Sora please be all right!!"

When they reached Hallow Bastion, Riku landed the ship with aloud thump near the falls and they hopped out.

" Wow!! That was fun!!" Said Riku happily.

Donald and the others mumbled under there breath.

They looked up at the rocks and falls above them that lead up to Hallow bastion that they new they had to climb.

" I am not climbing that!' Said Yuffie irritably.

The others nodded in agreement. Donald and Goofy looked at each other and equipped super glide.

" Don't worry guys we know an easy way to get up there."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. " What are we gonna do, fly!!?" She laughed.

Donald and Goofy smiled.

Leon caught them and did the same.

Yuffie looked at the rock in front of her. " Well… no use complaining. Lets get started."

She jumped up…… only her feet never reached the ground.

" Huh?'

She looked down and seen she was hovering in the air.

She screamed. " What is this!!? Get me down!!! Help!!!"

Donald and Goofy laughed and jumped up in the air and zoomed past her. The others did the same.

" hey!!!! Don't leave me here!!!" She cried.

Leon looked at her and frowned. " Yuffie….."

" Leon help me!!"

" Just pretend your swimming for god sake!!"

Yuffie looked at him and nodded. She put her hands above her head and pushed down like in water.

Next thing she new she was shooting threw the air like a bullet and smashed right into Kairi.

" hey!!"

Yuffie rubbed her head. " Sorry^^*"

They looked at Hallow Bastion in front of them and zoomed toward the castle entrance.

***************************************************

__

Great Crest

The boy was looking down at Riku and the others as they zoomed toward the Entrance.

Maleficent stepped out behind him. She was carrying anew staff.

" Everything is set. Now what?"

The boy smiled.

" Just leave the rest to me."

***************************************************

Everyone flew to the entrance and stepped in front of the big purple doors.

They were silent. All the happiness had drained out of Kairi and the others. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had so many memories of this place…. Sora had saved her here. Now it was her turn to save him.

" um.. Guys." She asked quietly. " For some reason, I kind of noticed that you guys don't seem to upset about Sora being kidnapped and all….. Why is that?"

They all looked at her.

" Kairi.." Said Riku. " We're upset yeah, but we don't think Sora would want us worrying about him. Besides, he's well known for taking care of himself. But we're still coming to get him back. He wouldn't die on us even if they forced him too."

( Me: CoughCough)

Kairi nodded. Yeah, Sora wouldn't let them down.

( me: hackhackcoughcough. Riku: Shut up!!!)

Everyone drew out there weapons and headed in.

__

' I'll save you sora!!!!'

They ran into the great hall which still had its usual gloomy look and the doors shut behind them.

Yuffie jumped.

" Everyone be on your guard!!' Said Riku.

Suddenly someone laughed.

" it wont help you.'

They looked up and seen maleficent leaning on the stair rail.

" I knew you'd be coming."

" Where's Sora you bitch!!!" Riku shouted at the top of his lungs.

Maleficent smile flickered. She was getting tired of being called that.

" Why should I tell you?" She said tauntingly.

" Cause we'll kick you fuckin ass if you don't!!"

Maleficent just smiled and looked at her staff. " Like my new staff?"

Riku's anger rose higher.

" We don't care about your friken staf-" but he stopped

He gazed at maleficent new staff. It was made out of solid gold and was decorated with small spikes at the bottom. At the top was a big glass sphere and inside was someone's heart.

Everyone's eyes widened in fear.

" Is that-"

Maleficent smile widened. " yes it is."

Riku looked at everyone and then back at maleficent. Hatred rose in him like none before. White hot tears welled up in his eyes.

" Why you-"

He raised his sword and ran full speed at maleficent. " You gonna pay!!!!!!"

He jumped up.

Maleficent continued to smile.

This annoyed Riku._ Why is she smiling?_

He raised his sword higher and brought it down full speed toward her head.

But the blow never came.

Instead something shot in front of him and sliced him in the side.

Riku cried out in pain and fell to the floor bleeding freely.

" Riku!!!"

He looked up. And standing in front of maleficent was a 16-year old boy with brown spiky hair and a keyblade.

" SORA!!!!!????"

***************************************************

Me:…. I have nothing to say except if you want me to right the rest of the story you better get some people to review me. Or I'll leave the story hanging here for 2 months incomplete. Cliffhangers are pure torture!!!!!

R & R Please!!!

__


	7. Sora: The Creation of Darkness

Me: I had all this typed but my stupid word prossesor got screwed up so here I am again. Listen , this may take awhile to finish cause my plan is to post the last chapter on Christmas Eve. I thought it would be cute. Anyway this chapter is short also. So enjoy!!

Riku looked at him in horror. " Sora!!!??"

Sora didn't say anything. He just looked at him with jet black, expressionless eyes. The heartless symbol decorated his forehead, jacket sleeves and Necklace.

Maleficent smiled. " Thank you Sora."

Sora nodded and lowered his blood stained key blade.

" Like my new servant?"

Kairis eyes flared. " What did you do to him!!?" She screamed.

" Lets just say, when I took his heart, the darkness took his soul. And body. The dark powers not even Ansem had are within him. He is a slave to darkness and he seems to of taken to it well."

Sora glared at Riku and the others. He started to glow with a dark light as if threatening them.

Maleficent put her hand on top of Sora's head. " Now is the time to prove yourself my liege!!! Destroy your friends and let darkness rule you!!!!!"

Sora's heart in her staff glowed and his eyes turned red,

And with that maleficent disappeared.

Everyone fell silent.

Sora stared at them and held his key blade over his head. It glowed and transformed to " Oblivion."

Everyone gulped.

" guys…" Riku whispered. " We have to get that staff away from Maleficent. it's the only way to bring him back.

" Where is it?" Asked Kairi. " Where did she go?'

"To the Castle Chapel probably." Said Riku. " And its at the top of Hallow Bastion."

Everyone looked at each other.

Suddenly Soras keyblade shot out of know where in " Strike Raid."

Riku blocked it back at him and jumped away.

" Split up!!!!"

They had to get up to the Chapel without hurting Sora. Or letting Sora hurt them.

***************************************************

Me: Hey, I set a record!!!! My shortest chapter. The next chapter probably will be posted sometime tonight. Anyway, please read my short humor story " After the Swim Meet." its funny.

Riku: You made me look like a perv in it!!!

Me: Because you are Riku.

Riku; I am not!!!!

Everyone: CoughCough

Riku: -_-*

Me: Well, all I have to say is, I got contact lenses!!!!!! Yes I used to where glasses but now I don't!!!! Ya!!! R & R Please!!!!


	8. One after the other

Me: O.k. I already have this story written out in a notebook at home so I can take it to school. So typing it is sometimes very boring. But I do it for you guys!!! Christmas is coming and I want to put up my tree today but only in the evening. We have so many ornaments we might need another tree.

Riku: Grr…..

Me: Oh, Rikus mad because I turned Sora evil and because of what I did to him in " After the Swim Meet."

Riku; you got that right!! I do not act that perverted!!

Me: What's ya reading there Riku?

Riku;…. Nothing.

Me: Wrench it out of his grasp* Maximum magazine?

Riku*: …….

Me: Folks, the story " After the Swim Meet" is no longer just humor. Its true. Rikus a perv.

Riku; Why you-

Me: * grabs Riku before he can clobber me and wrap Christmas lights around him and plug the plug into the wall.* Now I got a new Christmas tree!!!!

Riku: *-*

Me: Now I guess I have to say this since I haven't been: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters and will not try and trick the owner by saying Riku is a Christmas tree. Also I found out something cool. I know what the characters names mean:

Sora: Sky

Riku: land

Kairi: Unit of measurment which measures both sea and land.

Me: it works doesn't it? Now READ!!!!

( The chapters go by the characters that fight Sora. Yuffie is first.)

***************************************************

Yuffie

" you guys go!! I'll head him off" Yuffie shouted.

Everyone nodded and ran through different doors.

Yuffie drew out her throwing blades and looked at Sora.

His face was set in an evil grin.

" Sora listen to me." Yuffie said softly.

But no sooner had she spoke was Sora upon her . He threw out his key blade and Yuffie dodged it.

" Sora I don't want to hurt you!!!"

Sora just glared at her with eyes red as flames. He through the key blade it her in " Strike Raid."

Yuffie dodged it.

" Fine Sora!!! We'll do this the hard way!!"

( Me: Play a song here you really like and is fit for an action part. I prefer A*Teens " Closer to Perfection.")

She jumped up and through a star blade at him.

He grinned and held up his hand. Right before it was about to hit, he caught it in a glowing black orb in his hand.

The star turned to ashes.

Yuffie glared at him. " hey!! Those cost money you know!!!"

She held up another one of her stars and it transformed into one 15 feet tall.

With all her might she flung it directly at Sora. " Take that!!!"

But Sora continued to smile and right before the blade was about to hit him he caught it.

( Me; Stop Music now.)

Yuffie gasped. " What?"

Soras smile widened. " you think this is gonna stop me?'

Yuffies eyes widened. " you can tal-"

But suddenly Sora shot at her and rammed her into the wall.

He put his hand over her mouth. " Duh I can talk. Unlike you in a few moments.

He held up his hand and plunged into Yuffies chest.( transparent like.)

She tried to scream but Soras hand blocked it.

His hand grabbed her heart and her breath stilled and vision grew dark.

Sora looked at her with pleasure of seeing her suffer.

" You know, I thought fighting you would of been more of a challenge. Guess I was wrong."

And with that, Sora pulled Yuffies heart out and she fell to the floor dead.

He looked toward the left door.

" One down, 5 to go."

***************************************************

(We do this kind of thing to them all through the picture.)

****

Leon, Donald, Goofy

" Um… I think we took a wrong turn" Said Donald.

They were in a dungeon with bars and water up to their ankles.

Goofy thought for a moment. " ya know, I think we were supposed to go up."

Leon rolled his eyes. " Exactly!! Now we have to get out of here."

Suddenly footsteps echoed from around the corner.

" Duck!!" Whispered Leon.

" What?" Asked Donald.

" I mean duck down!!"

They ducked down hands and knees into the water.

The footsteps came closer.

Leon gripped his gun blade tight.

The footsteps came to a halt. They held there breaths.

Suddenly Soras Keyblade came spinning out of no where and sliced Leon across the face.

They quickly stood up and held there weapons in front of them.

Sora laughed. " A duck, a dog, and a worthless fighter. This should be easy."

Donald and goofy looked taken back. Having your best friend insult you like that isn't a thing you forget easily.

Leon glared at Sora.

" Sora stop this!! We're your friends!!"

Sora glared back at him but not as menacing. " I have no idea what your talking about."

This took Leon by surprise.

Suddenly Sora began to glow and disks of black energy shot out at them.

They held up there weapons and sliced them in half. Leon managed to knock one back at Sora and it sliced him across the face.

Black blood poured from the wound and Sora liked it of his face.

" you shouldn't of done that." he said plainly.

" Why?"

" Because now you'll have to go join your friend." he held up his hand and a heart appeared above it.

Leons eyes widened in horror. " is that…"

" yes. Yuffies. She was a waste of time to fight. And I must say you were too."

The heart disappeared and three black orbs appeared in his hand. He threw them at leon and the others.

Before they could react, the orbs shot through there chests and they blacked out.

There hearts floated above them and Sora grabbed them.

" Now to deal with the one that maleficent told me about. Riku."

***************************************************

Me: you probably all love me now that I bumped off almost everybody.

Readers: yeah RIGHT!!

Me: Shut up. Now, "the memories that party led Sora to his death, May be the only thing that can bring him back." that's the key to the next two chapters. I cant really talk to anyone right now cause there all dead. The next chapter is my favorite. Riku vs. Sora. Its really touching and shows how good Rikus friendship is with Sora. IT IS NOT YAO!! or whatever you call it. I don't do that stuff!!! Its just friendship. If you have any questions, send them to me in your reviews please. Bye!!


	9. Best Friends

Everyone; look!! it's the author!! get her!!

me: Oh Sssssoooorrraaaa!!!

* Sora comes out of nowhere and began to attack.*

Me: MWAHAHAHA!!! POWER!!!! I lover my new Sora!!! Maybe I'll keep him like this.

Fans: NNNOOO!!!!!

Me: it all depends on the amount of reviews I get. Hehe. But lets get back to that later. Now this is my ALL TIME FAVORITE CHAPTER!! The battle between Riku: The one once in darkness vs. Sora: the one IN Darkness. Who will win? Oh, and I do not own kingdom hearts or blah blah blah. READ!!!

***************************************************

Riku ran through the corridors in Hallow Bastion.

__

' Why!? Why Sora!?' he thought.

He turned a corner.

__

' Soras the stronger one!!! How could it have come to this!!? Hes used to this kind of thing!!! He should of known how to deal with it!!"

He looked up and seen the Castle Chapel Doors. He ran faster and pushed them open.

Riku was greeted by the familiar gloominess and green, flame, torches. He looked around but the staff was nowhere to be found.

" shit…"

He came to the middle of the room and could see something red dripping from the ceiling. He looked closer and see that it was blood and there was a big puddle of it on the floor. He backed away in disgust and looked up to see a large, glass window at the very top of the room.

Suddenly he herd something open and looked over to see the open doorway to the grand hall. He took out his sword and ran in.

( you guys all know what this room looks like so I'm not even gonna describe it. For all the clueless people it's the room where Sora stabs himself in the game.)

Inside, all the lights were off giving it an eerie presence. (More then usual that is.)

His footsteps echoed off the walls and he walked over to where the keyhole once was.

All was silent.

" Sora?" Riku called out. He herd a sound above him and looked up.

Two glowing red eyes met him.

Before he had time to react they jumped down upon him. Riku threw off what he now new was Sora and held out his sword.

" Sora stop this."

Suddenly the lights turned on and flooded the room with light. Riku could see Sora clearly now. His eyes were filled with hate. Sora drew out his key blade and aimed it at him.

Riku blocked it but Sora still advanced on him.

" Sora stop this I'm your friend."

Both there weapons hit and were trying to push the other one away. Sora glared at him.

" Are not!!!"

" yes you are!!!" Riku shouted. " Remember back on Destiny Island? With Kairi, Tidus and everyone? We were best friends!!!!"

Right after he said that he noticed a change in the color of Soras eyes. They were now a darkish blew.

Riku pushed his Keyblade away with his sword and Sora backed away looking at him.

Then it came to Riku. It was the memories!!! If he reminded Sora of more stuff, maybe he would come back!

" Come on Sora!! Remember how you went through half the universe to find me and kairi with Donald and Goofy? And you did find us!!! You saved us remember? Cause we're your friends!!!"

Soras eyes turned to light blue and he lowered his Keyblade. " R…..Riku?"

Suddenly he let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor on hands and knees. An earsplitting voice filled the whole room.

**__**

" SORA!!!! DON'T LET HIM FOOL YOU. HES JUST TRYING TO TRICK YOU AND MAKE YOU VANUARABLE. YOU HAVE NEVER HAD ANY FRIENDS IN YOUR LIFE!!!!!"

The voice seemed to be causing Sora pain and he gritted his teeth and nodded.

**__**

" NOW I THINK IT IS TIME TO AWAKEN YOUR TRUE POWER!!!! THROW YOURSELF INTO THE DEEPEST DARKNESS AND GAIN THE ALTUMATE POWER!!!!!!"

Soras eyes turned to a deep, bright red. The tips of his hair turned and big, black wings sprouted from his back. He glowed with a black light and stood up. He held up his and Rikus old Keyblade came to his hand.

Riku gulped. " shit…"

( Me; To all you people who put wings in your story, I am NOT copying you!! I love wings!!! Its just a thing I'm a fan of.)

Sora ran at him and suddenly disappeared.

Riku looked around. " What the hel-"

But before he could finish Sora appeared behind him and stabbed the key blade into his back.

Riku cried out in pain and turned around and slashed Sora in the face. Sora jumped back and glared at him.

Riku staggered. His back was dripping with blood and it hurt painfully. " Sora…"

Sora took his Keyblade and slammed it on the ground. Dark light erupted from it and blasted Riku against the wall.

Sora walked over and picked him up by the throat. He put his Keyblade away and raised his hand. A big ball of black energy grew in the middle.

Sora smiled evilly.

Riku dropped his sword and looked at the floor sadly. ' Sora….. Remember…. Along time ago? When I said " When we grow up, we would go on real adventures and not this kid stuff?" Well, it seems we got more then we bargained for."

Soras expression weakened a bit.

" Maybe if I wouldn't of been so eager to go to other worlds none of this would of happened. But Sora…… even if you do kill me your still my best friend!!!"

Soras eyes turned dark blue again. " Riku…"

The loud voice filled the air again.**_" DO IT NOW!!!!"_**

Sora gritted his teeth and took the big, black, energy ball and slammed it into Riku.

There was a blinding flash of light and Riku lay on the floor dead. His heart floating above him.

Sora looked at him. His eyes were still dark blue. Sadness filled him. Something he did not remember ever feeling. Black tears filled his eyes.

Maleficent appeared behind him smiling. " Good job my liege."

She put her hand on Soras shoulder but he shook it off.

Maleficent eyes narrowed. " Don't get testy with me."

Sora looked at the floor. " I'm not!!"

Maleficent looked at him. " you have one more person to kill."

Sora closed his eyes. " I don't want to…"

" What was that?"

Sora turned and glared at her. Tears were running down his face. " I DON'T WANT TO!!!!"

Maleficents eyes flared and she struck him across the face.

Sora bit his tongue. The tears still falling down his cheeks in sorrow and pain.

" you will do what I tell to." Maleficent said dangerously. " I don't know what that boy did to you but I assure you the darkness will help you. Now go."

She disappeared.

Sora stood there for a moment then walked over and took Rikus heart in his hand. He stared at it and tears flowed faster down his face.

" Riku!!…"

***************************************************

Me: * Sniff* I LOVE!! This chapter!!! I like writing about Rikus friendship with Sora. Two good old pals. Now the next chapter is Kairi Vs. Sora… kind of. Its not exactly a battle but its touching. R & R Please!!!


	10. Bringing Him Back to The Light

Me: REVIEWS!!!! YA!!!!!! Sorry about the delay. I got my first detention the other day and I wasn't really happy. Neither were my parents…..

Sora: Kims a bad student……

Me: I am not!!! My teachers just crack headed!!!!! Besides, I have to be good the rest of my life anyway cause my name " Kimberly" means " Pure heart" in Chinese.

* Maleficent appears out of nowhere.*: Is that so?

Me: Ack!!!!

Maleficent: Why don't we find out shall me?

EvilSora: yeah.

Me:………..HELP!!!!!!!! 

Rikus ghost: That's what you get for killing us.

Me: YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME!!!! I'M THE AUTHOR!! I could bring you back to life.

Rikus Ghost: Hhhhmmmm….. I'll help you if you say the magic word.

Me: Please?

Riku: No Dammit!!! You know what I mean!!

Me: Oh, right. I do not own any of the Kingdom hearts characters and will bring back Riku and the others so we can get a Kingdom hearts 2 Video game.

Riku: good. Now READ READERS!!!!!

***************************************************

Kairi walked slowly into the Castle Chapel. Her eyes swollen and face tearstained. She held her sword out shakily in front of her. Ready for anything to come her way. But she couldn't help but think.

__

" Why Sora!? Soras strong… he wouldn't let the darkness take him."

She gazed ahead of her and seen maleficent staff floating in the middle of the room.

Hope rose inside her. She began to head toward it but stopped. …. This was to easy.

She herd a faint clink of metal and quickly turned around.

Sora was standing there. His dark blue eyes piercing her and black Wings rustling gently in the cold room air.

( Oh, I messed up on the last chapter wear it said " the tips of his hair turned." I meant " the tips of his hair turned black." Just to add to the look.)

Kairi looked at him sadly. She missed Soras bright blue eyes and smiling face. Seeing him this way brought pain to her heart. " Sora…."

Sora to a quick step back. He almost seemed afraid of her.

" Sora its me.. Kiari."

He glared painfully at her. " I don't know you.." he said quietly.

The pain in Kairis heart increased and a single tear fell down her cheek. " Sora I'm your friend."

Sora began to shake with anger and he closed his eyes tight causing black tears to stream down his face. " STOP SAYING THAT!!!"

He drew out his key blade and disappeared in a whirl of feathers. Ten seconds later he appeared in front of Kairi and prepared to strike.

But Kairi didn't move. Instead she rapped her arms around Sora and hugged him.

He stopped in his tracks.

" Sora.." kairi whispered sadly. " I miss you." tears began to stream down her face and she sobbed on Soras shoulder. 

He was somewhat shocked but this act and he tried despretaly to pull away from her but the sadness that had already planted itself inside him hand grown. He suddenly felt the need to comfort her.

Maleficents staff began to crack and Soras heart glowed inside.

" I-I wish everything could go back to the way it used to be." kairi sobbed. " before we ever found out about other worlds and before we ever new what heartless were. Then maybe it wouldn't of come to this. But I know you can't relive or change the past. No matter how much you want to fix or go back to something. So I just want to go back to Traverse town and have a nice Christmas with you."

Her words sank deep into Sora. The sorrow continued to grow and his eyes turned to a brilliant, bright blue.

He put his arms around her waste.

Kairi gazed up at him. She could just catch the faintest glimmer of light in his eyes. She smiled faintly. " I love you Sora."

She stood up on her tip-Toes and softly kissed him.

Memories flooded into Sora like water. Memories of traverse Town, Destiny Island, Riku, Kairi….

White light erupted from his body. All the darkness evaporated from him and his wings and heartless symbols disappeared.

Maleficent staff shattered and Soras heart gleamed.

The light slowly began to fade and Sora fell to the floor. His hair and eyes back to normal. His heart flew over above him and lowered itself down into his chest.

Kairi dropped to the floor next to him. The pain in her heart had disappeared but now horror had replaced it as she gazed down at Soras body. It was slashed and deeply cut at the most fatal places. Blood was still running from them.

" Sora?"

Soras eye twitched and he slowly opened one. He smiled faintly as he gazed at Kairi. " Thanks." he said faintly.

Kairi smiled back at him.

Sora slowly sat up and he stared at the ground.

Silence passed for a moment.

Suddenly Kairi noticed that tears were dripping to the floor from Soras face. 

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

Sora hugged his legs close to his body and buried his face in his knees. He began to sob. " Kairi… you got to forgive me! I-I swear I didn't mean too!! I couldn't help it maleficent forced me!!"

Kairi stared at him confused. " Sora what are you talking about!?"

Sora raised his tearstained face and looked at kairi pleadingly. " Everyone's dead Kairi. I Killed them."

A ringing silence fallowed his words.

Kairi gazed at him in horror. " you killed them?"

Sora buried his face in his knees again and nodded.

She tried hard to swallow the fear that was rising up in her throat. She knew deep in her heart that Sora didn't mean to but still….. Death isn't something you forget easily.

But the one thing they didn't notice was the 5 shining hearts appear above them and float off in different directions.

Kairi put her arm around Sora comfortingly.

He raised his head an inch. " Riku told me that….. Even if I did kill him he would still allways be my friend. Do you think that's true?'

Kairi was silent for a moment.

" yes Sora. He was."

" How do you know?'

Kairi crawled around in front of him and gazed into his tear-filled eyes. " Cause I would of said the same thing."

Sora gazed hard at her for a few moments and then he nodded. He new deep down that she was telling the truth. And so was Riku.

Suddenly a loud laughter filled the air and rang through the chapel.

Maleficent appeared in front of them. She didn't seem happy. " So, you escaped the darkness." She said sounding annoyed. " Your light is stronger then I thought. Maybe you are living up to your name. But don't worry I can fix that."

She headed toward Sora.

Kairi threw herself in front of him and glared at Maleficent with impure hatred.

" Leave him alone!!!!!"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at her. " this doesn't concern you Princess. Besides. I could have you dead in two seconds flat. Now move!!!"

Fear rose in Kairi but she stayed where she was. She wouldn't let anything else happen to Sora.

But surprisingly enough, Sora slowly staggered to his feet and grabbed his key blade. His face etched in pain and anger. " Don't touch her…"

Kairi stared at him. " Sora!! Sit back down your to hurt for this!!"

But he just gazed softly at her. " this is my battle O.K." it wasn't a question.

Kairi stepped back and nodded. She couldn't argue with him on this.

Sora stepped in front of her and pointed his Keyblade at Maleficent.

" try me."

***************************************************

Me: I'm really tired. I have to stop now…

Sora: ouch. Pain. Hurt

Me: Send lots of reviews please. 


	11. Something worth Fighting for

Me: O.K. I'm going to be working on this story a lot these next week cause I said I would finish this by Christmas Eve. 

Sora: Kim. you don' want another detention do you?

Me: I'm not getting one because I'm out of my dark mode.

Sora: Dark mode?

Me: yes. Last week I was falling to darkness. My heart hurt terribly and my friend said I was fading away from her and she was getting real worried. My parents didn't know what was wrong with me and they said it was my dark half. So I kind of cried a bit and then I got this C-D that had these classical songs on it and I listened to it and relaxed and the light came back to me.

Riku; I know how ya feel Kim.

Sora:……………

ME; Also my dad bought me Socom and my Guy friend said he'd teach me to be a Socom fan and make me throw Kingdom hearts out the window.

Sora: And what did you say!?

Me: I told him no way in a life time would I go to shooting people with a stupid gun instead of chopping heartless in half with a key blade!!!!!!

Everyone: HERE HERE!!!!

Me; Now this chapter is the battle between maleficent and Sora. I have a bit of humor in here I've had planned for a while. But it gets dark again. There's a few more chapters to go. And I'll also have a new chapter to" After the Swim" meet because I'm having another one Wed.

Sora; * Sing Song voice* You're a mean on-

Me: SSSSSHHHHH!!! Don't give it away!! Now fans, READ!!!!

***************************************************

Ch. Rise, Fall, and Gain.

" lets do this." Said Sora glaring hard at Maleficent. A impure hatred had taken over him.

She looked at him and laughed. " You've already had a taste of what I can do to you boy. Would you like me to show you more?"

Sora began to shake with anger and his grip on his key blade tightened. " You tortured me. Killed me! Turned me evil!!! And made me kill all my friends!! I don't care what you do to me anymore just as long as I kill you!!!!" he rushed at her and swung his keyblade. Maleficent Simply blocked it and pushed him away. " Don't try me."

Sora grinned. " What happens if I do?'

She raised her staff. " This!!"

Dark clouds formed above her and Lightning came down and struck Sora causing him to fall to the floor in pain.

Kairi started to run toward him, but Soras words still kept her away. She just wished there was some way she could help.

Sora raised his head and stared at her seriously. " kairi!! Point your sword at me and say " Cure!!"

Kairi raised an eyebrow at him but did what she was told. She pointed her sword at Sora. " Cure!!!"

White light shot from the end and flew into his body. The pain faded from his face and he stood up and he dodge rolled just before Maleficent shot Lightning at him.

" SORA!!!"

He looked toward the two door and seen Riku, Leon, Donald, Goofy, and yuffie running toward him. There bodies bruised and bleeding but faces shining.

Soras sorrow disappeared and was replaced by happiness and confidents he had not felt in over a year.

Riku reached him first and put his hand on his shoulder. His bright green eyes borring into his with admiration. "Welcome back Sora." 

But before Sora could say anything Riku was blasted back into the wall and a shining, transparent force field appeared around him and Maleficent.

He turned around sharply and glared at maleficent who had a pleased smile on her face. " Your friends may be back but that doesn't mean you'll get to see them much longer. Alive that is." Sora rolled his eyes. " That is so lame?"

She glared at him." What? You got something better?"

" yeah. THIS!!!"

He raised his Keyblade and shot it at her. Maleficent jumped out of the way only to receive a small cut across the cheek. She gritted her teeth and sliced her Staff at him and he dodged it.

" Hey!! You guys want to sing Christmas Carols?" he shouted back at them smiling.

They smiled back at him. " Give it to her Sora!!!"

Maleficents staff glowed and an Electric blue light formed at the top. She swung it at Sora again.

He dodged it and began to sing. " You're a mean one. Ma-le-fi-cent. * Swing. Dodge.* Your hearts an empty hole!!!! Your brain is full of spiders you got garlic in your soul, Maleficeeeeennnnnttttt!!!!!!! * Swing. Dodge.* I wouldn't touch you with a-"

Everyone: 39 and ½ foot pole!!!!!!!!!!!

" Why you!!!!!" Maleficents eyes flamed with anger and she brought her staff down on the side of Soras shoulder. He winced and jumped away. " O.k. play time over."

He held his Keyblade above his head. " ARS ANCANUM!!!!" He glowed with a yellow light and sliced his key blade at Maleficent with inhuman speed. Some blows connecting with her body and others with her staff.

His confidents had rose to its limits and was beginning to think he could win this battle, when suddenly he felt Maleficents cold hand clasp around his throat.

He choked.

She glared at him madly. " I've had enough of you Keybearer!!!!!!" Yellow and black flames erupted from her body and engulfed the whole room. 

Kairi and the others knelt down trying to shield themselves but it was no use. Riku brought his head up a few inches and looked at the massive gulf of black flames which Sora was trapped within. " SORA!!"

Sora screamed as he felt the flames licking and biting his flesh. The pain was intense and the feeling of complete helplessness came to him as he struggled in maleficent grip. The feeling increased as he herd his friends painful screams through the roaring of the fire as they to suffered.

__

' I got to save them!' He thought desperately.

Sora dropped his key blade and dug his nails into maleficent hand. Hoping it would make her drop him.

But the act only increased her anger to its highest peak. She dropped her staff and plunged her hand into Sora chest.

Torturous pain shot through his body and he screamed. Screamed for all the times he had wished to but didn't. Hot tears welled up in his eyes and poured down his face dripping into the roaring flames. 

The pain swallowed his mind and all he new was pain. He lived it, breathed it, smelled it. It was all around him and there was no escape.

His vision began to dull and he herd Maleficents distant voice. " I've had my fun of torturing you Keybearer but enough is enough. I know for a fact fun cant last for ever."

Sora felt her hand dig in deeper. " You are the only whole light this universe has and we must destroy you so we can over run it. Besides, you've been a thorn in my side for the last 2 years and I can finally have my revenge. This ends now Keybearer!!!!"

The flames increased and her hand continued to push in.

Sora let out a wrenching sob and hung his head back in defeat.

__

I lost.

The tears dripped continuously off his face.

__

I'm sick of fighting. This is getting out of hand. I didn't ask to be the keybearer! I just want to be a normal kid and not have to worry about fighting evil or saving the world from darkness. Why does light have to be so hard to keep? Why is darkness always in the way!?

His eyes turned black and something came to his fading mind. _But… maybe the reason why darkness is always there, is because its easier to keep. People never fought over darkness even though there was plenty of it. So why do they fight for something so hard to keep, instead of choosing something easy?………. And yet pleasant._

He closed his eyes and let his mind fade. The sound of the flames around him muted and his body grew cold.

Then suddenly threw the darkness and pain, Sora herd someone call his name. " SORA!!!"

His mind lightened a bit and the coldness tinged.

__

Who was calling him?

He slowly turned his head and opened up his eyes a slit.

Through the yellow and black he could make out his friends screaming and fighting through the flames toward him. Donald was casting Blizzard spells which were barely working and the others helped him with ethers. But the one person who had called his name was throwing her whole body against the force field trying to break through.

It was Kairi. Her hair was badly singed and Skin covered in deep burns. Tears were streaming down her face and she continued to shout at him. " Sora!! Don't give up!! We believe in you!!"

__

Believe in you…..

The words echoed through his head and his vision became clearer.

" Don't give out on me Sora!!! You're there light and my light too !!! And without you, I'll never see the light again!!!!!"

__

You're my light..

Sora opened his eyes all the way and they turned back to light blue. He stared at her and his friends in the back ground fighting there way to save him. They believed in him and weren't going to give him up.

Then it came to him.

__

My friends are my light. They fight for me and care about me with no thought toward what happens to them. I am there light as they are mine. Even more to Kairi. Darkness is a world with no light. No light no friends. Your all alone with no one to help you. That's why people choose light. And I'm not going to loose mine!!!!!

Maleficents hand finally reached his heart and anger rose in him like none before.

" Let… Me…. GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

White light erupted from his chest swallowing the whole room. The flames disappeared and maleficent was hurled against the wall. The force field shattering at the same time.

"What the-"

Donald and the others stopped trying to blast through and looked up at Sora.

His eyes were shut and he was standing in the middle of the room with his arms held out in front of him as if beckoning something to come to him. The light from his chest glowed brighter and his heart floated out of him shining brighter then ever.

It flew to his right hand and slowly began to take the form of a key blade. The handle shaped itself into a heart and the blade was made out of 3 ,long, pointed stars. The top formed the shape of a larger version of one of the stars and above that a pointed arrow head appeared. The key chain attached looked just like Soras crown necklace.

He fell to the floor and began to breath heavily. His eyes opened slowly revealing blank, jet black pupils.

Kairi began to rush toward him but two people grabbed her from behind.

She turned around and found herself face- to- face with Riku and none other then King Mickey.

***************************************************

Me: hate to leave it here but this chapters getting pretty long. I started typing this a week ago and now its December 20th and I have 4 days to finish. So the chapter will be pretty long.

Sora: this is getting fun though.

Me: Now Christmas is coming and I'm getting really excited. I have a slight feeling that my mom made me a key blade for Christmas but I'm not sure.

Sora: is it possible to make one?

Me; I think it is. But anyway, I wanted to ask all my readers to tell me what they think the colors of Soras heart Keyblade should be. Send me what you think in your Reviews and I'll vote on it. I'm going to make a sequel to this so this wont be the last time you'll see it.

Sora: Now everyone on my count!!!!!! ONE, TWO, 3!!!!

Everyone: YOU'RE A MEAN ONE, MALEFICENT!!!!!…

Me: Ack!! Guys you'll wake everyone up!!!!!

Sora: so what? I like this song!!!!

Me; * Rolls eyes* Readers can sing this song on there own time if they want. R & R Please!!!!

__


	12. Hidden Power

Me: @@

Sora: hello everybody! Um, the author can't talk right now do to the fact that, when she was walking up the stairs talking on the phone she trip on the top step and went full speed, face first into the lower half of the door.

Everyone: OUCH!!!

Sora: And I'm not kidding. This really did happen.

Riku: * Dressed up like a doctor* Now lets see, she split her lip, cut her knee, bruised her nose, and bruised her forehead. She'll be kind of shaken for a while. But other then that she's fine.

Me: @@ ouch. Pain. Hurt.

Sora: here * Gives her ice pack*

Me: * Puts ice pack to nose* T-thanks….

Riku: I wonder why she tripped…

Sora: yeah, she's walked up and down those stairs a million times on the phone.

Riku: You don't think somebody planned that do you?

Mickey: *Standing behind front door with evil look on face holding a bottle of Car oil* Hehehe…

Me: * face turns red from anger and ice pack melts into water* Why you little-* Runs after mickey with a hammer over her head and a mouse trap* YOU DIRTY RAT!!!!

Mickey: MWAHAHAHA!! That'll teach you to disrespect your King!! Mouse or no Mouse!! I rule you!!!!

Me: I'm not ruled by know one AND ESPECAILLY NOT A MOUSE!!!!!

Sora: I think she's feeling better now…

Riku: Please read.

***************************************************

Riku and Kairi looked at Mickey and jumped back in shock. " KING MICKEY!!!??"

Donald and Goofy bowed and the others stared at him confused.

Riku stuttered. " Wh-what are you doing here?"

Mickey shook his head. " there's no time fro explanations. I'll explain it all to you later but for now, leave Sora alone and watch."

Kairi looked at him worriedly. " But-"

" Just watch!!"

Sora slowly opened his eyes. They were a swirling mixture of purple, black and dark blue. He grasp the Keyblade in his right hand and felt the power rush over him.

He turned his head and glared down at Maleficent who was cowering against the wall with a look of complete and utter fear. He took a few steps toward her and pointed his Keyblade at her.

Everyone grew silent.

And then maleficent did something nobody expected. She laughed. Laughed until tears formed in her eyes. " Go ahead." She said simply. " Kill me."

A mad smile played on her face and her eyes shun brightly. " I have succeeded in releasing your power pure One. Killing you would have been my pleasure but _he _will surly kill you if you don't choose the true path in the end."

Everyone looked at each other confused and King Mickeys eyes narrowed.

Sora just glared hard at her and raised his Keyblade. " Shut the hell up." it began to glow brightly and he plunged it into Maleficents chest. " STAR BURST!!!!" Light burst from maleficent and she letting out a long, howling shriek. The light once again swallowed the whole room. Everyone shielded there's eyes and prayed with all there might that Maleficent was gone for good.

After a few minutes the light began to fade. Kairi looked up and could make out a stain of black where Maleficent once stood. She turned her head away from the sickening sight and looked over at Sora.

He was standing there with a trancelike look on his face. His soft, brown hair shining in the fading light. The Keyblade floated out of his hand and slowly dissolved into small shining specks which flew into his chest. His eyes turned back to bright blue and he fell to the floor in defeat.

***************************************************

Sora: Kim's making this chapter short because she really meant to put this in the last chapter but didn't have enough time. Besides she has to clean her room now because she meant to last time and her mom says that if she does she'll get something.

Me: * Digging threw trashed room and pulling out last weeks homework assignment, an orange peel, pajamas, and Yuffie and Leon*

Yuffie: About time!!! I couldn't breath in there!!!!

Leon: Now that you found us we can come back into the story.

Me: * In shock* Soon guys. Soon.

Sora: So next chapter will be posted in an hour or so. This story is almost finished. At least 3 more chappys to go.

REVIEW!!!!


	13. Soras fate

Me; I'm back!!! NOW READ!!!!!

* Hooded guy walks up behind her and grabs her*

Unknown: Say it!!

Me: Ack!! Say what!?

Unknown: you haven't been saying this in your chapters so Square has sent me out to tell you that you do not own kingdom hearts and that if you don't say it I can kill you.

Me: Try me bastard!!!

* Guy draws out Keyblade and holds it to my throat*

Me; EEP!!! O.K!! I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of its characters or any of Disney's.

Unknown: That's a good girl.

Me: -_-* GRRRRRR!!!! All of you read so I wont have to type the horrible death I am about to befall upon this guy.

Unknown: 00

***************************************************

Kairi rushed over to Soras side. Fear was flooding threw her. " SORA!!! Sora wake up!!!" She picked up his head and laid it on her lap. It lolled carelessly from side to side.

The tears Kairi was trying to stop from falling down her face fell. They dripped onto Soras cheek forming with his own that had fallen long before.

Kairi put her hand gently on the side of his face and leaned down and kissed him lightly. " Oh sora.."

Then suddenly a loud chorus of shrieks filled the air. The echoed threw the chapel making the torches flames flicker.

Everyone looked up and could see the glass window above glowing a deep red. The shrieks grew louder and louder until with out question darkness pored from the picture. It formed into a large, black bird with glowing red eyes liking dying ambers.

Everyone stood back in horror.

The bird turned and glared down at Sora and Kairi. And with one quick swoop plunged toward them.

Kairi screamed and Riku and the others ran toward them.

Mickey was the first to reach them. He held up his Keyblade and jumped in front of them right before the bird hit. It shrieked back in fear as the key blade glowed dully. Mickey turned to Kairi and Riku who was standing right near her. " Kair, you and the others get out of here. Riku, you take Sora. Head for your ship. Ignore the one right next to it. Now GO!!!"

Riku picked up Sora and carried him over his shoulder. They ran to the door with the others fallowing closely behind. Kairi took one last look at king Mickey and she and the others headed out.

**********&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They had gotten threw hallow bastion and to the ship in 5 minutes flat.

Inside, Riku laid Sora down in a small bed in the back and covered him up. His face was deadly pale and he still hadn't waken up. But he was breathing.

They all huddled around him. Leon crossed his arms over his chest. " Now what?"

Yuffie looked at him and then at Sora. " I'm not sure."

A few minutes later King Mickey came in looking over run.

Everyone grew quiet.

Mickey looked from one to the other. "Donald, Goofy, fly us back to traverse Town. I have to talk to the others. I'll fill you in when we get home."

They nodded and headed to the Cockpit.

When they left Kairi walked over to king Mickey. " Mickey, what's going on? What's wrong with Sora and what did Maleficent mean by " The Purest one" and " He will lead him down the right path?"

Mickey looked at her and sighed. " I'll tell you everything O.K? but half of what I tell you you can't repeat to Sora. He's not ready for it yet."

Everyone looked at each other . Mickey took a seat in a nearby chair and the others did the same.

( Me: Listen to this chapter closely. It explains everything.)

" Now you know," Mickey began. " that Sora has never been normal. He's the Keyblade Master. He has a stronger heart then the rest of us. Ect, ect."

Everyone nodded.

" Well, most of this Sora hasn't needed to concentrate on anymore. There were no more heartless. Darkness was gone. Riku and I were back and Ansem was dead. But behind all of this, Sora has been destined for something ever since he was born. Something far more important then anything that has happened."

Kairi interrupted him. " Destined for something? What?"

" Sora is " the Purest One." There is a legend written about him on a scroll which I have back at the castle. It says that _' the one who wields the Keyblade and bears the sky shall determine the fate of all worlds. Whether he chooses darkness or he chooses light, life shall choose with him. But to bear what makes eyes shine and hearts glows costs the light of the Purest. So it shall forever shine in the gleaming sky ."_

Everyone sat there trying to sort out what he had just said.

" Explanation please?" Asked Yuffie.

" It means that Sora must choose either light or Darkness in the end. Whatever he chooses will be the fate of all worlds. The scroll I have tells only half of the legend. The other half was never found. I have been searching everywhere for it and Merlin back at Traverse Town told me that the time for Sora to choose will be two years from now. All that I know about the second part is that it has something to do with a plan the darkness will create to make Sora choose Darkness. About the moon being eclipsed." he looked down at the ground thoughtfully. " Besides that, there's just one thing that bugs me…"

Riku looked at him. " What's that?"

" The end of my part of the legend says that ' to bear what makes eyes shine and hearts glow cost the light of the purest.' If Sora chooses light, he is the " Purest of Light." So I don't yet know what that means… except.."

He didn't need to finish. Everyone had gotten the Idea and it sunk slowly into there heads like poison. Kairi looked down at Sora. The cute boy who had gone through so much pain and suffering already and in two years from now he would have to go through it once again.

Mickey stood up and walked over to Sora. " The reason why he's knocked out is because the key blade that came from his heart used his own life energy to use the Star Burst attack. That key blade takes a lot of power to use. And is what will help Sora when the time comes. I'm going to have to teach him how to use it sometime though."

He headed to the door. " he'll wake up soon. Just leave him to rest and give him an Elixir later. And remember. Don't tell him any of this…."

He walked out.

Kairi and the others looked at each other and then at Sora. " This is something that going to be kind of hard to bare…" Said Riku softly. " Knowing that your best friend has to go through something like this again…"

Everyone nodded. 

Kairi put her head in her hands. " Why is he always the one?" She whispered. " Can't Sora just lead a normal life like the rest of us?" 

Leon shook his head. " I had a feeling…. Ever since a first laid eyes on Sora, I kind of noticed her stuck out among the rest. He never lost hope. He seemed to have that kind of something that you would look for but never see in someone who had to face such things.."

Suddenly a loud quake came from the cockpit. " WHAT!!?"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. " Looks like Donald found out." She walked across the room and looked at a nearby calendar on the wall. " Christmas is tomorrow.." She said lightly.

Everyone looked at the floor sadly. " Yuffie we're just not in the Christmas mood…" Riku said softly.

This was the wrong thing to say.

Yuffies eyes flared and she got right into Rikus face. " Listen you!!!, I know we've been through a lot these last few days, but what's happened has happened and its over with!!!!!!! I'm not going to celebrate Christmas just because your feeling bad about everything's that happened!!! Soras going to wake up soon and I think it would do him and all of us a little good to have some fun and forget what's happened!!! We have two years until we have to start worrying about this Legend thing!!! So get it out of your brain and stop being such a scrooge!!!!!"

Riku had shrunk down into the chair in fear and nodded at Yuffie continuessly.00 " Y-yes Yuffie."

She turned to everyone else. " And that goes for the rest of you!!!!!"

They jumped back against the wall and shrank in fear. ( Me: Everyone's chibi sized now with wide eyes.) " Y-yes"

**************************************************

__

( This is a dream Soras having. Don't get confused.)

Sora found himself walking along a long beach. The waves washed up gently creating a warm breeze which blew through Soras spiky, brown hair.

He stopped and gazed up at the moon which was shining brightly in the night sky.

Somebody walked up beside him. Sora looked down and seen King Mickey. A slight smiled playing on his face.

Sora turned back to the moon and the stood there gazing at it in silence.

" You know your going to have to choose." Said Mickey seriously.

Sora closed his eyes and slowly nodded. " I know." He held up his heart key blade and placed it in front of the moon so it glowed. " But I still have time right?"

Mickey nodded. " You have plenty of time before you have to choose and before you have to know."

" I'm not going to remember this?"

" No."

"Why?"

Mickey turned and looked at him annoyed. " Because, you need to have some time where you don't have to worry about darkness, heartless, or any of that. Your damaged enough after what just happened and 2 years is enough to heal."

" What do you mean damaged?"

"………. You like darkness don't you?"

Soras eyes narrowed and he gripped his Keyblade tightly.

" Don't you Sora? I see you stare at the moon with a pleasant look on your face, but inside your heart screams for the darkness. You were kept within its power for to long and you learned to like it."

Sora was quiet for a moment and then he sat down on the cold sand. A single tear fell down his cheek." This is going to be a long 2 years I can see.."

Mickey sat down beside him and put his hand on his shoulder. " But you have your friends to help you."

He thought about this for a moment. He could picture kairis smiling face and Riku pushing him to his limits to do his best. He smiled lightly.

Mickey stood back up and raised his Keyblade. " You wont remember any of this ya here?"

But before Sora could answer Mickey bashed him on the head with his Keyblade and everything slowly dissolved into nothing.

***************************************************

Me; That took me a while. I might end up finishing this before Christmas Eve so if you don't see a chapter posted Tuesday, I'm already finished and waiting to post. Do you think I should post it in the morning or at night. I might not have time at night because I always go to church with my family and my parents send me to bed early but I can probably make it.

Sora: this is almost coming to an end… it was fun.

Me: Well good thing for you, is that there is no more torture in this and now we're going to have a Christmas Party in the next chapter thanks to Yuffie. There will also be an Epilogue and Author Notes.

Yuffie; yes!! Because of me!!! No one shall ruin Christmas!!! Even the Grinch fears me!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!

Grinch: * Hiding in Chimney* that's what she thinks….

Me: well, please R& R!! get your Christmas shopping done and don't peak at the presents unless you're a professional sneak… Like me^^

Riku: Oh Please….

Me: REVIEW!!! People Review!!!!!


	14. Christmas Eve

Me; my force of will tells me to update!!! And my boredom helps me…..

Sora: Your bored already!?

Me: Yeah……

Sora; Well then JUST KEEP WRITING!!!!

Me: What's your hurry!?

Sora; I am the star of this story and I'm tired of all this stuff and want a nice vacation.^^

Riku: Excuse me?

Kairi: We're the stars too!!!

Sora: yeah right!!! You didn't get tortured!!!

Me:……… He has a point.

Yuffie: O.K!! just keep writing so I can have my all time favorite, #1 Christmas party!!! Ya!!!

Me: O.K. READ!!!!

***************************************************

Sora slowly opened his soft, blue, eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of the Gummiship. His head pounded dully and his hand groped for his key blade but he didn't have enough strength to summon it. He turned his head slowly and looked to see Kairi, Riku and the others all asleep in there chairs.

A smile formed on Soras lips and he slowly got up. He swayed for a minute and gripped the side of the bed tightly.

Riku gave a loud snore and he had to fight down a laugh so not to wake anyone up. He crept over toward him and knelt down so his head was level with Riku's ear. An evil scheme had formed in his head and he thought it was the best way to wake him up. " Riku…" he said in a ghostly voice.

Riku's snores haltered.

" I am the ghost of Christmas-Gift-to-give!!!" He continued. " You want Sora to wake up right?"

Riku snored again and nodded.

" Well the only way you can do that is by doing one small thing.."

" What's… that.." Riku mumbled.

Sora fought down a laugh. " You can only bring him back by kissing Goofy on the lips."

Riku snored again and he smiled in a I-can-do-anything kind of way. " kiss Goofy..* Snore* Kiss- KISS GOOFY!!??" His eyes snapped open in horror. " WHAT the hel- SORA!!!!!??"

Sora fell back on the floor laughing his head off. Tears were streaming down his face.

Riku smiled for a moment happy to see that his friend was awake but revenge suddenly took him over. " Why you little-" he grabbed Sora by the shoulders and stared him straight in the face. ( Me: Picture that mad, bared teeth, red eyed, anime face on Riku.) " I'm GOING TO KILL YOU SORA!!!!"

Everyone woke up with a start and they looked down at the two boys already fighting with each other.

Kairi and Yuffie squealed with delight and threw herself on top of Sora knocking him and Riku flat on the floor. " SORA!! SORA!! Your awake!! We were worried sick!! You fainted and- and we thought you were dead and you've been out for h-hours!!"

Sora tried desperately to free himself from the two girls but it was no use. 

Donald and Goofy came in to see what all the fuss was about and as soon as they seen Sora they jumped in with the rest. It was a bad call for Riku, who was already trapped underneath Soras, kairis and Yuffies weight.

Sora laughed and try to break free. " Come on guys I'm fine!! Really!! Now let me get up before you kil-" but before he could finish Kairi leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Everyone gasped.

Sora felt his face turn beat red and Kairis soft hair brush against his face.

She pulled away and smiled warmly at him. " Welcome back Sora."

He smiled back and was just about to kiss her again when a loud choking sound shot though the air.

The looked down and could see Riku at the very bottom of all the bodies that had jumped on top of him when they rushed to see Sora.

"Hey!! A little help here please!!!"

Everyone laughed and Got off of him. Riku stood up and turned to Sora smiling. He put his hand on his shoulder. " Welcome back buddy."

Sora did the same. He was happy to see Riku again. He was happy to see everyone. Even though deep in his heart he still felt the pain and guilt of killing them but it would be something he would have to learn to bare.

Sora glanced over toward the wall and a evil grin spread over his face. Riku fallowed his gaze and seen Goofy standing there smiling stupidly.

" Oh Riku….." Said Sora brightly.

Soras resent stunt came flooding back to him. " WHY YOU!-" he picked up a nearby pillow and began chasing Sora around the Gummiship with it.

Goofy and Donald looked at each other. " What was that there, all about?"

" Who knows."

**************************************************

They had arrived back at traverse Town in les then half an hour. More snow had covered the place since they had left. Making it look like something out of a Christmas Card. 

King Mickey said he would have to leave and take Donald and Goofy with him, but with endless pleading and puppy dog faces from everyone he decided he would stay.

Yuffie had gotten straight to work as soon as she got home on her so called " Christmas party." She had Leon cooking,( Me: that something you wont see often..) Riku, Donald and Goofy cleaning the house, And her and Kairi setting the table and putting out the gifts.

As for Sora and King Mickey, they were sitting in the living room watching " How the Grinch stole Christmas and drinking hot chocolate.

Yuffie walked in carrying a big pile of presents and dropped them near the tree. " You guys sure are a lot of help." she said sarcastically.

Sora and Mickey, who were getting wrapped up in the Movie just nodded.

Yuffie sighed and strolled into the kitchen to help Leon who was putting out the Turkey with a fire extinguisher.

Later that evening they sat down and had there Christmas feast. They were having it on Christmas Eve do to the fact everyone was planning on leaving the next day.

" We have to go back to our normal lives. " Mickey told everyone. " We can still contact each other whenever we feel the need too."

They at happily and had a fun time telling jokes and discussing deferent topics. Riku and King Mickey were arguing over the fact of having Squarsoft and Disney join forces again and Yuffie, Leon, Donald, and Goofy were discussing there favorite Christmas Movies. But Sora and Kairi were having a more deeper discussion.

Sora had been helping himself to some more turkey quietly when Kairi had gotten up enough nerve to ask him. " Sora. What- exactly….. did Maleficent do to you when she captured you?"

There was silence for a moment as soras eyes slightly narrowed. He put his fork down and looked at the ground. " I don't feel like talking about it….."

Kairi nodded slowly realizing it was a bad thing to ask. " I'm sorry…."

Sora turned to her and smiled his charming smile which always made Kairi laugh. " its O.K. I'll tell you when I feel like it alright?"

Kairi nodded and went back to her half finished potato. She glanced back over at him a few minutes later as he chatted with Leon and Yuffie and sadness rushed through her. _he doesn't even know.. _She thought. _What he's going to have to face…. Once again in 2 years._

After they had washed the dishes and cleaned the table, they gathered in the living room and clicked on the T.V.

" O.k.' Said Yuffie. " Now what do we watch?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged. Donald yawned and he gazed out the window sleepily. " Lets just go to bed……"

Sora did the same and layer his head down in Kairis lap. " I agree with Donald."

Yuffies eyes flared. " But you guys are leaving tomorrow!!!!"

" Yeah but not as soon as we get up. We still have to open presents in the morning and have breakfast and pack up."

Yuffie thought for a moment. " Oh fine!" She plopped down on the couch next to Leon.

Everyone was silent.

" Well, best get to bed." Said Mickey. 

Everyone looked at him.

" Well we all decided we're tired so we should just go." he stared hard at everybody and finally getting the picture they got up and headed for the stairs. Sora was going with them when suddenly Mickey stopped him. " Sora can I talk to you?"

Sora, knowing what he was going to have to face answering, nodded and sat back down on the couch.

Mickey stood in front of him and stared him in the eye. " You O.K Sora?"

Sora slowly nodded. Even though he wasn't O.K he could probably guess Mickey already knew. Mickey sat down beside him. "hate to break it to ya but your not."

"……… How am I not?'

" You like the darkness don't you Sora?'

Soras eyes slowly narrowed. He knew Mickey had known.

" Don't you? You went through today with all the happiness and jokes, but deep down your heart screams for the darkness."

Something in the back of Soras head told him that this seemed awfully familiar but he ignored it. He turned to Mickey who was staring at him seriously.

"What should I do?" Sora asked him quietly.

" Well, there's really nothing you can do. My only suggestion is that you spend as much time with your friends as possible. There the only light you have left and can help you through the darkness."

Sora thought about this for a moment. He could picture kairis smiling face and Tidus, Riku, and Walka back on Destiny Island. He smiled lightly to himself.

King Mickey got up and yawned. " I'm going to bed. I suggest you should too."

Sora raised an eyebrow. " how come you always suggest something? I mean, you're a King. Cant you just order them?"

Mickey smiled. " Yeah I guess I could. I never really like to though. Its just not me."

Sora stood up and walked in front of him. " Then I guess I'll just stay up a little longer." he said brightly. " I could take the Gummiship for one last ride."

Mickey's eyes widened in horror as a mental image of a crashed and banged up Gummiship came to his head. " I order you to go to bed!!!!" He drew out his Keyblade and aimed a thunder spell at Sora. " NOW!!!!" And he chased him up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora had shaken Mickey off by locking the door on him with his own key blade and aiming small blizzard spells out the Keyhole at him.

He now had his pajamas on and was preparing to go to bed when he noticed a small package on his pillow.

Now after what he had been through he didn't really trust unknown gifts anymore but this one had a name tag on it which read: _To: Sora_

From: Kairi

He frowned. Sora new kairi very well, but he never got a gift from her before Christmas. She always made him wait or she would hit him over the head with the nearest object.

He slowly unwrapped it and opened up the small box underneath.

Inside was Kairis old Lucky charm the " Oathkeeper." It gleamed in the fading starlight from outside the window.

Sora picked it up and a letter fell out from underneath. He grabbed it and slowly began to read:

__

Dear Sora,

I know you have been through a lot lately. I know stuff has happened to you that you do not wish to discuss and hope to forget. You've been hurt deeply and you may take a while to heal. But no matter what I'm always there for you. I have been since the very beginning. You are my light as I hope I am yours. Nobody shall break us apart and are friendship will stay strong. I am giving you back my oath keeper to help you heal. It is my light and I hope it will bring you back yours. Cause you are the most important thing to me in the whole world, and I don't want to lose you. You've given me to many things and yet you are all I need sora.

Love, Kairi.

Sora smiled and he scanned the oath keeper. He turned it around and noticed something that wasn't there before.

A small grayish blue crown with a heart floating inside was now decorating the middle.

A warm feeling grew in his chest and his expression softened. Everything Kairi had written he new was true. He did love her. And she understood what he'd been going through clearer then the rest. All the things that had happened all they way to when they first arrived in another world had left a mark inside him. But not all were bad.

Darkness had finally got to him this time though, and now he was at the edge of its grasp and he was desperate to break free.

Sora put the box and paper on the floor and put the oath keeper under his pillow, pulled the covers over him, and laid his head down.

__

This is going to be hard…He thought._ I know I like the darkness, but I can't give up. I have to many people who need me. To many people who turn to me for there light. Just like I'll turn to them. This time._

He slid his hand under his pillow and gripped the OathKeeper tightly. He could picture Kairi waking up in the morning. She would come down stairs and he would sweep her up in his arms and thank her. Her eyes would be shining with the light that would help him return like a star up in the heavens.

Smiling at the thought he shut his eyes and let his mind drift.

__

' Kairi. My best friend and my most beautiful shining star.'

***********************************************

ME: AND THAT'S A RAP PEOPLE!!!!!

Everyone: * Claps and Cheers*

Sora: And my vacation begins…^^

Riku: I wanted a bigger part!!!!!

Me: You got a big part!! You just didn't get tortured because you were already tortured in the game!!!!

Riku: ………….-_-*

Me: I want to thank all the people who reviewed me and helped make this story great. I want to thank my best friend Courtney Wagner for helping me and supporting me with the story. I would like to flame Mike Kaplin for trying to make me throw Kingdom Hearts out the window and make me like socom. I offer my thanks to my parents for putting up with me hogging the computer to type and working on my story instead of my school work. I would also like to thank Fanfiction. Net for not taking my story off for a second time. And everyone else. Now for the credits:

Writer: Me

Editor: Me

Poster: me

Sora; Sora

Riku: Riku

Kairi: Kairi

Yuffie: Yuffie

Everyone else………

Special thanks to: Courtney Wagner

Based on the twisted mind of: me

Sora: ALLRIGHT WE GET THE PICTURE!!!!!

Me: Oh, fine! Now for the Epilogue^^

Riku: There's an epilogue?

Me: Yep!! Because guess what? I'm making a sequel to this!!!

Everyone: 00

Me: it will begin sometime next week when I have nothing to do. I might not update as often as I usually do cause I have to take the MEAP tests next month. Now please review this chapter and the Epilogue. I will also have some author notes cause I'm so bored I want to type this stuff.


	15. Epilogue

Me: here's the epilouge

***************************************************

Sora and the others returned to traverse town the next day. Leon and yuffie continued there summer business in running the cafe, and Donald, Goofy, and Mickey went back to the Disney Castle. They kept in touch with each other through phone more often then usual after that.

Soras healing was taking some time and he was getting kind of hard to deal with. He would snap back at them whenever they tried to talk to him and sometimes his eyes would turn a deep black. But he still held onto the Oathkeeper and with that light slowly came back to him. Mickey kept in touch weekly and shared his information with kairi and everybody. But it was kept a secret behind Sora.

A year had passed by and Sora was pretty much well healed but his eyes would still turn black once in awhile making everybody clear his way. Everyone had learned to deal with it by then.

But as the time passed, evil still lurked. Deep inside Hallow Bastion. The boy who had helped Maleficent in the beginning was still around.

**************************************************  
_Hallow Bastion_

The unkown boy looked around the dark, icy room. Papers and scrolls lined the walls and a single desk sat in the middle. He walked over to it and placed a single green, leathered book on top of its dusty surface. To his hand he summoned a key blade and he pointed it at a small lock on the page side of the book. It clicked open and a old, battered scroll flew out.

The boy smiled underneath the black hood and he took the scroll in his hand. It magically scrolled down reveilling lines and lines of words. Seeming satisfied he placed it in his robe pocket and gazed out the nearby window. " Your time is coming Sora." he said icily. " You might be able to excape darkness but you cant exape your fate." He turned his head to the shimmering Moon high up in the sky. 

****

" And I'll make sure of it."

_______________________________________________

Me: No author notes. Sorry. This is the end of my story. You try and solve the rest. I'll start the sequal later next week. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! AND THANK YOU FOR READING!!! AND REVIEWING!!!


End file.
